A list to live by
by hopewings6
Summary: Riley's whole life she played it safe. Till one day she decides enough is enough and it was time to be bold. She gives herself a year to mark off everything on her list. As she completes her list she meets her annoying new neighbor who might help her accomplish her #1. Fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Riley open the door to her apartment kicking off her shoes and tossing the ice pack on the counter along with her keys. She lets down her hair watching the flower petals fall around her feet. She walks to her room unzipping her maid of honor dress letting it fall before kicking it aside too in search of her comfy pjs and bunny slippers.

As she walks back to the living room she heads for her fridge grabbing a water and drinking some before looking at the list on it grabbing a pen and scratching off number four on her list.

 **4-Break someone's heart**

Her list. She made it on her twenty first birthday when she only had one drink and Maya told her everyone had a better time on her birthday than her. She finally decided after that she was going to unfold her hands and live. Hence the list.

She sighs putting the end of the pen in her mouth wishing she never had to cross off that one knowing it was wrong to even have that on there and she didn't want to but Maya told her if she wanted to be daring and dangerous and experience new things she needed it along with have sex with a friend no strings attached.

One she scratched out about two months ago when she entered a no strings attached relationship with Charlie Gardner from high school and then proceeded to break his heart the night of Maya's wedding which was that very night.

She told him from the beginning it was nothing more than sex she wanted and he agreed but somewhere between the time they started and that night he would act different and would asks her to dinner and thinking they were going as friends she would go.

She felt completely terrible when he pulled her aside and got down on one knee and proposed. To say it took her by surprise was an understatement and she had the bump on the head to prove. She walks to the bathroom opening the door for her little pug that Maya always used to act out the scenes from men in black with.

"Hey Pluto did you miss me? I missed you and would much rather have been snuggling with you on the couch than fainting in front of family and friends turning someone down." Pluto tilts his head at her making her smile. "Never mind me. It's the bump talking."

She turns on the TV flipping through the channels until she lands on the food Network making Pluto bark.

"I know we missed cake wars. But don't worry I recorded it. Now we can see if Erin and Martha moved on to the next round." She crossed her fingers as he barked and got up grabbing some ice cream for her and doggy biscuits for Pluto turning on cake wars.

"Well I for one will not be tuning in next week. I can't believe they kicked them off. Team butterscotch cakes were nowhere near as good as Erin and Martha cakes." Riley tells Pluto scratching behind his ears and turning off the tv.

"Wow its almost ten we should head to bed." Riley chuckles as she gets up dancing to the kitchen and putting her ice cream away and smiling as she heads to bed. "Pluto do you know if I locked the front door?"

She yawns shaking her head as she gets up heading to her door checking the locks before jumping on her bed falling asleep.

She wakes the next morning hearing her computer beeping. She groans grabbing it off her nightstand and answering the video call from Maya. "Riles!" Maya shouts with a huge smile on her face. Riley laughs shaking her head and rubbing her eyes. "Peaches you're supposed to be on your honeymoon why are you calling me?"

"Just because I am doesn't mean I can't check in on my best friend and make sure she didn't say yes to cheese soufflé proposal." Maya starts laughing as Riley playfully glares at her. "You know I didn't Maya. Wait are you still at the airport?" Riley noticed other people walking by with suitcases in the background.

"Yeah well someone made us late since he forgot our suitcases at the house and we had to go back to get them but luckily we will be on the next flight." Riley can see she was in the gift shop looking at clothes they had.

"Why are you in there?" She asks as Maya holds up a shirt showing her and making a face. "Well my husband boing." Maya says smiling like crazy. When Josh and her started to date she called him her boyfriend boing once they got engaged he was fiancé boing. "Forgot his speedo at home so he's looking for one here."

Riley screamed and covered her ears seeing Maya laughing and shaking her phone as she did it. Wishing she could chop off her ears and eyes after Maya holds up a speedo. "Thanks a lot Maya and would you stop with the husband boing you make me sound like I have four wives at home waiting for us." Josh tells her taking the phone.

"Hey niece." He smiles giving her a wave as Riley smiles and looks up as she talks. "Hey uncle Josh." Maya looks and starts laughing as Josh turns the phone to show her Riley. "Okay Riles he's gone you can look." Maya tells her still laughing.

Riley playfully glares at her shaking her head and leaning against her headboard. "So did you make out with the paramedic that took you to the hospital so you can mark it off your list?" Riley picked up her computer walking into her kitchen and starting her coffee pot.

"No peaches and besides it was a girl and remember been there done that." She hears a thud on Maya's end and then Maya telling someone he's okay. Riley looks and sees Josh laying on the floor clutching his chest. She shakes her head rolling her eyes at his dramatics like her dad.

"Riley you kissed a girl and liked it?" Maya and Riley share a look and start laughing confusing josh who was looking back and forth between the two. "Josh I'm not a Katy Perry song. It happened one time." Maya looks at her and Riley smiles. "Okay twice."

Riley kissing two girls was something she experienced freshman year of college before she made her list. Maya and her were throwing a little get together in their dorm and Maya suggested spin the bottle and that led to Riley kissing not only Maya but Darby.

"So what one will you work on tonight?" Maya asks. When Riley first made the list of things she wanted to do she always wondered if she would even go through with it and so far she had. "Not sure yet." Riley tells her with a shrug as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

Maya turns her head as she sees Josh grabbing their bags. "Well they're calling our flight got to go. Let me know what one you accomplish. Love you riles!" Riley laughs blowing kisses at her. "Love you too have fun peaches! Stay safe!"

She closes her computer and grabs her coffee sipping it as she looks at her list. She grabs it taking it to the couch and sitting down looking at it with Pluto. "So what do you think which one should I choose?" She closes her eyes and hovers her finger over the list.

She points at one and opens her eyes looking at which one she chose. "Huh I can do that one. Should be simple. I just need courage." Pluto barks and Riley laughs and shows him the list. "Well do you think I can do it?" Pluto looks at the list and then at her tilting his head. "Not loving the confidence Pluto."

Riley got dressed getting ready to help at her mom's bakery. Since she was a teacher she had her summers free and would help at the bakery whenever she could. She had everything and was searching for her phone when she forgot she plugged it in but didn't turn it back on when she got bombarded with questions from her dad about Charlie's proposal.

She unplugs it and runs out the door getting on the train plugging her headphones in and turning on her phone seeing her voicemail was full and she had a bunch of missed calls. She decides listening to the voicemails would be better.

"Sugar I can't believe you fainted after cheese soufflé proposed." Riley shakes her head lowering the volume on her phone as Zay chuckles loudly. "I can't believe I missed it. I blame Vanessa who insisted we needed to go visit her mom right after who can't even cook..."

It goes silent and she was about to skip to the next one when she hears Zay again. "Shit. Vanessa just heard me and now I may die. So this message may be my last." The sound of his scream is the last thing she hears before the call ends.

Zay was always a character every since he moved to New York in seventh grade and they all became friends. She never had a bad time when Zay was involved. She plays the next one that was from Farkle. "Hey that was quite a fall. You okay? I seen Charlie leave and he didn't look good." Riley bit her lip that wasn't something she wanted to hear right now.

"But don't worry I think it was from the three whiskeys he had plus he didn't eat his dinner although Smackle did. Claims eating for two but it was mainly for her." Riley laughs as she hears Smackle in the background crying and yelling in Italian at Farkle for suggesting she was using their unborn child as an excuse to eat more.

She skips over the next one after and the next three when she hears that it's Charlie saying he wanted to talk about what happened. And they could go back to friends with benefits again.

She stops listening after that and puts her phone away and heads for the bakery. "Hey mom, dad isn't here is he?" Riley asked peeking in the bakery doors. Topanga shakes her head with a smile. "No he went camping with your uncle Shawn. He did however want me to asks what yesterday was about?"

Riley groan resting her head on the counter as she sat down. Her mom knew about her list and was somewhat okay with it as long as she was up front with people that got involved in it with her and staying safe.

"I knew I shouldn't have listened to Maya and asked Charlie. I should have went with my gut and chose Dave." Riley tells her as she places a blueberry muffin in front of her. "Ew corn chip Dave?! Riley you're better than that!" Topanga laughs as Riley looks to the door and sees Darby standing there with her hands on her hips.

Darby Walker another friend from middle school who became apart of their little group always making her smile. She was a mixture of Maya and Zay and Farkle all in one. "Hello Darby." Topanga says placing a coffee and scone on the counter next to Riley. "Morning Mrs. Matthews."

Riley shook her head and picked at her muffin as she felt Darby's eyes on her. "So you had a minor setback but like I always say when one door closes kick in a window." Riley looked at her and then her mom laughing at the wisdom from the great Darby Walker.

She gets up and grabs her apron tying it on and tossing the rest of her muffin. "So what number you pick for tonight?" Much like Maya Darby was invested in whether Riley would complete her list within the year like she planned for herself.

"Number eight." Riley tells her as she goes around offering more coffee to customers. "Makeout with a stranger in public. Sexy!" Darby tells her with a shimmy as she shows Topanga her phone. Riley walks over to her grabbing her phone. "You copied my list?"

Darby smiles taking her phone back and sending a text before slipping it in her purse. "Actually Maya and I have a copy. As two of your best friends we are obligated to have it." Riley shook her head as her phone buzzed with a text from Maya saying make her proud and smooch a hottie.

"So tonight we get dolled up and hit the town looking for your hottie." Darby tells her with a wink. Riley shook her head and wiped down the counter as she looked at her phone for places to go. "We can go to this new club in Brooklyn have to take the train. Cab would cost to much."

Riley agrees and Darby heads out already late for her job at her parents dentist office. "Sweetie make sure you stay safe. A lot of perverts ride the train nowadays." Riley nodded biting her lip to stop from laughing at her mom. "Don't worry mom I'll be with the biggest pervert on the train. Darby."

"I'm serious Riley." She holds up her hands and smiles telling her she would be.

 **8-** **Makeout With A Stranger In Public**

After working at the bakery Riley was on the subway holding the bar chewing on her lip wondering if she could just go up and kiss a stranger. As she thinks it over deciding on doing a different one the train jerks sending her flying.

She screams and feels someone pull her on their lap. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy. "Are you alright?" Her rescuer asked her. She opens her eyes to see a guy with green eyes and a slight stubble on his grinning face.

It was simple just find a stranger in a public place and make out with him a little. "Are you alright?" He asked again when Riley had yet to say anything. She bit her lip and pulled his face to hers kissing him.

When he didn't kiss back she was going to pull away but he wraps his arms around her sending chills down her spine. She puts her arms around his neck deepening the kiss and catching him off guard when she slips her tongue in.

She hears him groan pulling her closer and can feel him underneath her so she pulls back breathing heavily. "Wow." He says breathing just as heavy. "I'm Lucas." He holds out one of his hands and she shakes it feeling a spark.

"You want to get a drink?" Lucas asked when she drops his hand looking at him with wide eyes. The train stops and Riley gets off his lap and exits the door with Lucas following her. "Wait you never gave me an answer or your name." He tells her grabbing her hand.

"I know and sorry I can't." Riley tells him mentally cursing herself since she had to wait for another train. Lucas looks at her and folds his arms across his chest. "Oh I get it your a tease." Riley gasps and turned around glaring at him. "I am not a tease you jerk!" Lucas chuckles and walks closer to her.

"Okay prove it. Have a drink with me?" Riley seen her train coming and people boarding. "Okay." She tells him with a smile shocking him. He turns around and Riley runs for the train just as the door closes.

Lucas turns around shaking his head walking towards the train. "Oh did you mean right now you wanted to get a drink?" Lucas mouths tease at her as she blows him a kiss and waves goodbye as the train pulls away.

Riley sits in a empty seat and holds her lips still feeling the tingle from kissing Lucas. She smiles as she feels his hands on her and then shakes her head. "What are you doing?" She tells herself as she pulls out her phone and texts Darby she didn't need to go out since number eight on her list was accomplished.

"Hey Pluto did you miss me?" Riley bends down scratching his ears as he barks. "Well even though you didn't think I could I accomplished number eight." Pluto barks making her laugh as they head to the kitchen marking it off her list and preparing dinner.

"I fell into a burning ring of fire, I went down, down, down and the flames went higher And it burns, burns, burns, The ring of fire, the ring of fire." Riley rolled over covering her head with her pillow trying to drown out the music from her new upstairs neighbor.

Normally she wouldn't hate hearing country music but the person butchering the song was making her not a fan. She growls slipping on her slippers and grabbing her keys marching upstairs and banging on the door.

"Keep your pants on I'm comin!" Riley stop midknock at the sound of the familiar voice. They open the door and her cheeks heat up staring when she sees it's Lucas with shaving cream on his face and no shirt on and a towel across his shoulder.

"Well well if it isn't my little tease? What are ya stalking me now?" Riley glares at him and scoffs folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not a tease or am I stalking you jackass. But I would appreciate if you turn down the music."

He wipes the shaving cream off with his towel and smirks as he sees her trying not to look at his bare chest. "What you got a problem with Johnny Cash?" He asks leaning in his doorway checking her out.

Riley looked down and realized she only had on a tank top and shorts. She shakes her head and punches Lucas in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" He shouts rubbing his arm. Riley smirks and says "because you're a tone deaf pig."

She walks towards the elevator pressing the button when Lucas shouts out to her. "See ya later neighbor!" She turns to see him waving at her as the door closes.

 **Well I definitely have a problem. I can't seem to stop making up new stories when I still have others unfinished. Although this one won't be as long as the others just enough for Riley to finish her list. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas Friar was new to the city. Having only visited it twice in his life and he still referred to it as the big apple. Making his childhood best friend who lived there since the seventh grade fall off his chair when he told him he was finally taking a bite out of the big apple.

He finally had gotten a seat on the train after a long day at the clinic resting his head against the cool metal bar next to him when he sees her. A tall brunette doing real damage to her lip if she continued to chew on it like she was looking a thousand miles away.

He couldn't help watching her and find her fascinating as it seemed she was having a conversation with herself the way her eyes darted back and forth. He looked down at his phone only to look up with the jerk of the train and the brunette girl flying his way.

He didn't have much time to talk when she pulls him to her and kisses him catching him completely off guard. He feels her pull away and wraps his arms around her enjoying the tingles from her kiss.

After that kiss he wanted to get to know her but she tried blowing him out off so he decided to have fun with her. "Your a tease." He saw the fire in her eyes at his words and couldn't help egging her on.

"Prove it have a drink with me?" He thought she come with but when he saw her get on the train and blow him a kiss he couldn't help chuckle and wonder if he would see the tantalizing brunette again.

As faith would have it he would and it got more interesting now that he knew she was his downstairs neighbor and could mess with her. Which led him to the flower shop and buying her a flower the florist said you have to tease to get it to bloom. So Lucas figured it was perfect for her.

Riley smiled and shook her head as she watched Darby who had herself glued to her bay window for the last two days after she told her that the stranger she kissed was no longer a stranger since Lucas was now her upstairs neighbor. So now there she sat on Riley's window seat with her face attached to the glass.

"Darby shouldn't you be getting to work instead of looking like someone is painting your portrait." Riley tells her as she grabs her camera and aims it at her. Darby shakes her head and reaches for the bowl of m&ms she had next to her. "Never Riley I'm determined to see this guy who had you all beet red."

Riley knew it was her own fault when Darby asked her about the mystery guy she kissed and Riley got quiet and turned so red Darby thought her head was going to explode. It also didn't help she told her he was her new neighbor.

Riley gasps lowering her camera and putting her hands on her hips. "I did not turn beet red. If anything it was hot at the bakery and we talked while I was near the oven." Darby turned around and gave her her best Maya look making Riley laugh.

"Maya will be happy to know you have perfected her that's your story face." She smiled and heard her phone go off. She gets up and answers it walking towards the bathroom. "Ugh my dad is no fun." Darby groans shoving her phone in her purse and stuffing m&ms in her mouth putting the bowl in the sink.

Riley laughed as she watched her slowly walk back to the bathroom fixing her makeup. "Why is he no fun? Darby groan dragging her purse at a snails pace. "Well he insist I need to be there and wrangle the waiting room. Why do kids decide now to have a million cavities?" Riley couldn't help laugh at her and remind her it was summertime.

Darby waves bye and opens the door seeing the flowers on the welcome mat. "Oh Riley dear seems you have a secret admirer." She hands the flowers to Riley and reads the card. "You have to tease them before they bloom. Emphasis on the tease. Lucas." Riley snatched the card and growled making Darby laugh.

"Well I guess I know what number you are crossing off today?" She laughed waving as she closed the door.

 **11-Commit A Childish Act**

Commit a childish act was pretty easy to organize. It helped she had made friends with the nosy flirt Linda that lived on the first floor and she gave her the rundown on Lucas and his schedule. Lucas Friar twenty five graduated top of his class at Texas A&M moved to New York two months ago. Single.

Riley told her she didn't care for all that she just wanted to know his schedule. Although Linda did notice the blush spread across her cheeks at the mention of him being single.

Everyday he got up and went for a run at five before returning home to head to his veterinarian clinic at seven. He came home around five and would go for another run after taking in the sights.

This worked out perfectly for her since she got home at five thirty most days six the latest. She smiles as she grabs Pluto's leash and makes her way to the guy who could supply her with what she needed.

She opened the door to her parents place and sees him playing air guitar standing on the couch with some rock music blaring out his headphones. Just like the teenager she knew he grow up to be.

She starts clapping catching him off guard causing him to fall off the couch and on the floor. "Hey rockstar, I see nobody is home with you?" She laughed leaning over the couch as Pluto licks his face. "Haha! So what's up?"

She helps him up off the floor and sits on the couch while Auggie dangles his headphone cord above Pluto head. "Say I was in need of water balloons could you supply me with some?" Auggie looked at her and smiles his mischievous smile he got when he was going to prank someone.

It became a hobby of his ever since their mom told him he spent way to much time with ugh Ava. Something she would later regret him having when she fell for the oldest trick ever pencil mark down the face from a quarter. She went a whole day with no one telling her about it.

"Pranking someone Riley? Sweet I'm in." Auggie tells her clapping his hands together. Riley laughed shaking her head grabbing a soda from the fridge. "Sorry little brother this one is all me." Auggie pouts and folds his arms across his chest but grabs the bag of balloons he hid tape to the bottom of the couch.

"Does mom know you have that there?" Riley asked when he tipped the couch showing off his emergency supply. Auggie smiles putting the couch back and tossing them to her. "Nope and if she does I'll know it was you. And just so you know I have a in case Riley betrays me box"

She gasps as Auggie finishes her soda laughing all the way to his room. She heads to the bakery grabbing a piece of chocolate cake and a smoothie and a doggie cookie for Pluto that she convinced her mom to add to the menu for people with dogs.

Everything was set she had the water balloons filled and in a bucket. She sat eating her cake and looking out her bay window. It helped that it overlooked the front of the building. Riley loved it cause she could see everything from there Maya hated it since she couldn't climb up the fire escape to get in anymore.

Riley looked at the time and seen it was almost five and looked out her window. She had done a couple of practice drops on Mrs. Thompson's son who agreed as long as he was paid five dollars. She knew she was putting a lot of effort into a prank but if she could get it to fall without him seeing her then this was going to be a weekly thing.

Her alarm on her phone went off exactly at five and she glanced out her window seeing Lucas walking down the street. She wasn't sure he stopped right under her window but Linda went to talk with him stopping him. She made sure she didn't tell him about asking about him and grabbed the first ballon.

He threw his head back laughing and Riley found that as the perfect opportunity to drop the balloon. She looked out the window and placed her hand out letting the balloon drop and laughed when she snuck a peek seeing her aim was perfect.

This went on for the rest of the week. Riley would drop a balloon on him days she was home before him and then on him before he went for his run after work. It was going perfectly until that Friday evening when her mom thought they needed a weekly dinner.

"Riley can you come help me please?" Her mom asked yelling out from the kitchen. Riley smiles when she sees Lucas coming up the way and grabbed a balloon. "Riley Matthews what do you think you're doing?" Her mom shouted when she seen Riley with her hand out the window.

Frighten by her mom's voice she released the balloon missing him completely. Her mom ran to the window seeing him look up at them calling out Riley's apartment number. "Mom he could be a serial killer and you just gave him my apartment number thanks a lot." Riley tells her as she opens the door waiting for Lucas.

"Sweetheart nice try. You're going to apologize then invite him for dinner." Riley's eyes widen and before she can say anything Lucas appears out of the elevator. "Hello I'm Topanga Matthews and this is my delinquent daughter Riley Matthews." Topanga says as soon as he walks up to them.

He shakes her hand smiling at Riley and turning back to Topanga. "I'm Lucas Friar ma'am. I live above your daughter here." Topanga smiled and gesture for him to come inside. "Riley don't you have something to say to Lucas?" She nudges Riley and Lucas lightly chuckles.

Riley glares at him and fakes a smile. "Welcome to the neighborhood watch out for the falling balloons." Topanga gasps and shook her head walking to the kitchen and coming back with her list. "What she meant to say was she's sorry for the balloons and she was marking it off her list."

Riley smacked her hand to her head and shook it. She couldn't believe her mom told him about her list yet another thing he would tease her with. She was taking the you need to tell people thing a little to seriously.

"Shoot I need to get your brother from Ava's house. Lucas please stay for dinner and Riley best behavior." Topanga told her as she grabbed her bag and Riley saluted her and closed her front door leaving her alone with Lucas.

"Makeout with a random stranger in public." Lucas reads off her list scanning the rest of it. "I'm flattered." He smirked walking closer to her. "Give it to me!" She tries reaching for it but Lucas held it above his head laughing. Riley tried reaching for it again but trips and falls forward on him making them both fall on the couch.

They stare at each other and Lucas smirks gripping her waist. "I don't see it on your list but having sex on your couch while your mom leaves the room is totally doable." Riley glares at him scoffing and grabs her list calling him a pig again.

"So are you dying or something?" Lucas asks following her into the kitchen as she smooths out her list and puts it on the fridge. "No I'm not dying." She rolls her eyes and grabs a cup for herself and then one for Lucas when he clears his throat.

"So if you aren't dying why the list?" He asked holding his cup out for her to pour him tea. She sighs leaning against the counter and looks at the list. "You're just going to make fun of me. Besides I don't know you and you don't know me."

She heads for the living room sitting crossed legged on it. "Riley Matthews twenty four elementary school teacher aspires to be like her dad" Riley's eyes widen at this information. "Likes to take photos in her spare time and helps at her mom's bakery."

Riley was scared and was searching for something to hit him with when Lucas starts laughing. "I'm not going to kill you goofy. Linda from downstairs told me all that." She let out a sigh of relief and then smiled at him. "What?" He asked confused at the look she was giving him.

"You were asking about me? You like me." She starts laughing making Lucas glare at her. "I do not I was curious." This just makes her laugh harder at him. He scoots closer to her cupping her face and quiets her. "Wh..what are you doing?" She stutters. "Proving I don't like you." He whispers looking at her lips.

"Well then let go." She says feeling those tingles dance up her spine as he rubs her cheeks with his thumb. "You first." He gestures at her hands and she releases the hold she had on his shirt. He pulls back and looks at the window.

"I knew it was you that was dropping those balloons." He tells her after a couple of minutes of silence. She turns looking at him shaking her head. "You did not liar." She hears scratching and goes to her bathroom door letting Pluto out.

"What is that?" Lucas asked looking weirdly at Pluto. Riley shook her head and picked up Pluto sitting on the couch and turning on the food network for them. "It's a dog. And as someone who is a vet you should know."

He smiles at her turning towards her. "I knew you asked about me. Linda was all to happy to tell me about you." Riley rolled her eyes and Lucas was still looking at her. "What?" She asked finally getting annoyed with his gawking.

"You never told me about the list." She shrugs and tells him they don't know each other and if they did she would have to kill him. "But I would still know why you have so come on tell me." He starts poking her sides and repeating tell me over and over.

"Fine!" She puts Pluto down and smacks his hand away. "All my life I played it safe so I've decided for one year I'm going to complete a list of things I normally wouldn't dream of doing. I'm unfolding my hands." She gestures closing her hands and then opens them. Lucas tilts his head at her confused by that part.

"So you aren't dying but you have a list of things you want to accomplish?" He scratches his head and Riley rolls her eyes. "See I told you would make fun of me." She gets up going to the kitchen turning off the oven.

"I'm not making fun. Well maybe a little but why?" Lucas asked looking at her. She sighs and shakes her head. "It's a Riley thing you wouldn't get it." Before he could asks what that meant her mom and brother come in and they have dinner.

Lucas went home that night laying on his bed thinking about Riley. It bugged him how he knew some things about her but she still remained a mystery to him. He smiled remembering one specific thing on her list he knew he could help her with.

 **10-Have A Breakfast At Tiffany Day**

Lucas fixed his tie and straightened out the vest he had on and knocked on her door. Knocking out a rhythm he was sure to wake her up and annoy her with. He couldn't help chuckling as he listens to her argue with her dog.

"Well I don't know who it is. You check if it's bothering you so much?" She tell Pluto dragging her feet and ready to murder whoever was at her door. She opens it rubbing her eye and couldn't help looking at Lucas weirdly as he held up the dog mask to his face before lowering it and coming inside.

"Yeah sure you can come inside and walk into my bedroom!" Riley shouts closing her door and running into her room after Lucas who was in her closet. "What are you doing and sure dig through my closet." Riley tells him laying on her bed to tired to hit him.

"Oh please like you haven't wanted to get me in your room since that day you kissed me." Lucas smirked still looking at her clothes. "Pig." Riley yawns making him chuckle as he lays a black dress he had a feeling she would own on her. "Put this on and tie your hair up." Lucas commands making Riley sit up and look at him like he was crazy.

"Um who died and made you the boss. Do you know what time it is?" He looked at her and then at her alarm clock. "Its seven so hurry up Ms. Goligthly." She looks at him and then at the dress smiling before shooing him out her room.

He sits in the living room with Pluto staring at him from where he sat on the couch. He turned looking at him and could see why Riley was always talking to him. "What I'm not going to murder her. Okay." He looks at his collar. "Pluto. Did anyone ever tell you you look just like the alien dog from men in black?"

Pluto barked making Lucas jump and laugh at the same time. "My best friend Maya tells him that everyday." Riley says walking out putting her hat on. She looks up seeing Lucas and Pluto both staring at her.

"What? Is the hat to much?" Lucas got up standing in front of her and shook his head. "No you look.." for the first time in forever Lucas is at a loss for words until Pluto barks wagging his tail at Riley. "What he said." Lucas tells her holding out his arm as her cheeks heat up.

"Okay Fred let's go." Riley tells Lucas putting on her sunglasses and telling Pluto goodbye.

 **Thought I save their adventure for next chapter. Let me know if you're still enjoying it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Riley and Lucas or should I say Holly and Fred. Since Riley told Lucas the moment she closed her door she was going to call him Fred and nothing else. She plan to stay in character as long as it was her breakfast at Tiffany day. Lucas chuckles and agrees finding it pretty hilarious and would probably end up calling her Riley just to mess with her.

They step outside with Riley ready to hail a cab but was surprised to find a cab waiting outside with the driver leaning against it. "Ms. Golightly I'm Roger and I'll be your driver for this adventure." He takes her hand kissing it making her blush and Lucas shake his head at him.

"Okay Roger old boy that's enough." He tells him taking Riley's hand and helping her in the car. Riley looks between the two and as they talked outside the cab. "You two known each other Fred?" Riley asked taking off her hat as they get in and Roger starts the car.

"Yes we do. Well Lucas and I know each other. Fred there is just an acquaintance of ours." Roger tells her smiling at her through the mirror. They drive for awhile before stopping at the bakery where Topanga was waiting outside.

Lucas rolls down his window and she hands him the bag she was holding and a little box for Riley. She watches Topanga wave as they pull away wondering how she knew they would stop by. Riley looks at Lucas and all he did was look ahead and smile.

"Fred darling what was that about?" She asked in her perfect Audrey Hepburn voice she'd been practicing since she saw the movie. "Oh her?" Lucas asks smiling digging through the bag. "Another old acquaintance."

He hands her the box and she opens it gasping. "Can't have you walking around with a bare neck can we Holly?" He pulls out the pearl necklace and puts it around her neck she touches it and looks up at him. "How?" He grins and takes her hand winking at her.

They arrive at Tiffany and Lucas goes around and opens her door as she puts on her hat. He grabs the bag and watches as Riley looks at the building smiling. "Here you go Holly." She turns to him and he hands her a coffee and pastry.

She grabs them turning back to the window and looking at all the jewelry. Lucas smiled as she munched on her pastry and sipped her coffee looking through the window glancing at him every now and then.

"Okay Fred darling we can go." She tosses her trash and they get back in the cab. Riley smiled taking off her hat once again and glasses as they drive away from Tiffany. She could officially mark it off her list now although she would have to make it up to Zay since he's always wanted to join her since they both love classic movies.

"Wait you miss our exit Roger." Riley watches as the turn for their apartment passes them by and they keep driving. She looks at Lucas who still wore the same smile he's had all day. "Day not over yet Ms. Golighty." Lucas tells her winking before looking out the window again.

They go downtown and stop in front of a little toy shop that's looked like it's been there forever. Lucas opens her door and she smiles as she realized Lucas was giving her part of the adventure Fred and Holly have.

They go inside the store looking around at all the little toys from slide whistles to jack and the boxes. Riley was playing with the jack and the box giggling everytime it popped when the owner leans against the shelf watching her.

"Don't even think it Holly." Riley smiled and turned to him. "Excuse me?" She puts the box down and looks at him with a confused expression. "Yeah I know what you're trying to do. Your lot been coming in here all morning trying to recreate stealing little toys."

Riley still not understanding what he was talking gestures for her to follow and he hands her the flyer he had tack to bulletin board. Breakfast at Tiffany lookalike contest. Riley widen her eyes as she looked at it. "Sir I'm sorry I don't know about this. But I'll be happy to pay for whatever I touch."

He folds his arms across his chest and nods his head. "Sorry sir we were just leaving." Lucas tells him with his jacket over his arm. They step outside and before Riley can asks where he was a man with a headset walks up shouting into it.

"Its okay I found the last one. Come on Ms. Golightly your public awaits." She looked back at Lucas who simply shrugged but had a mischievous smile on his face as they walked past him.

"Okay Holly what is your real name?" Riley looked at her weirdly and then said Riley Matthews. "Okay well here's your number and stand over there." She directs Riley to a stage where there were dozen of Holly Golightly standing around talking amongst themselves.

One by one the lookalikes go on stage and talk a little bit or sing moon river to the growing crowd. Soon it was Riley's turn and she goes up to cheers and whistles she seen Lucas off to the side whistling at her.

"Well you Ms. Golightly are by far the most popular we've had." Riley bit her lip and looked over at Lucas who encouraged her to play along. She took a deep breath and turned back to the guy with her perfect Audrey Hepburn smile.

"Thank you so much if it was for Fred over there I wouldn't have made it." She gestured to Lucas who covered his face. "Fred darling come over here." Lucas shook his head rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fred darling don't be shy come up here." She turns back to the guy and smiles. "You see Fred darling is so shy." Someone goes off to the side and pulls Lucas up and Riley loops her arm through his. "Now what's jerry walts number o.j? Darling I want you to call him and tell him what a genius Fred is."

Riley has the crowd eating out the palm of her hand as she talks just like Holly Golightly did in the movie with the announcer and Lucas playing their parts perfectly for her.

The crowd laughs as Lucas starts blushing trying to run away. "Stop blushing Fred you didn't say you were a genius I did." She turned back to the announcer and says "So quit stalling and tell me what can you do to make Fred rich and famous?"

The crowd goes crazy and starts cheering as Riley curtsy and blows kisses out. "Well I think we found our winner ladies and gentlemen. Ms. Holly Golightly and her Fred darling!" They give riley a sash declaring her the winner.

They congratulate Riley and Lucas taking their pictures and give her a box of cracker jacks which confused Lucas. "Here you go Holly a gift certificate to any restaurant of your choosing." She smiles and her and Lucas head back to their cab.

"Wow that was so fun!" Riley laughed as they got back in the cab back to their apartment. She opened up her cracker jacks and bounces when she sees her prize is a little silver ring. She smiled slipping it on her finger and held her hand out smiling at it.

"I'm not getting the whole Cracker Jack thing?" Lucas tells her as she holds up her hand for him to look at the ring while they stood outside her door. "Well that just shows you need to watch the movie." He smirked and leaned his head on her shoulder as she unlocks her door.

"Riley Matthews are you asking me out on another date?" She gasps and pushed his face as she opened her door. "I don't remember asking you out on a first one?" He chuckles closing her door and sat at her counter. "Oh did I forget to mention this whole thing was a date."

She shook her head taking off her shoes and her sash. "No this was marking off something off my list." She opens the fridge grabbing them waters. "So how did you do it?" She asks walking towards her room and changing into something else.

"Do what?" He asks opening the bathroom for Pluto. "Today." She sat on the couch turning on the tv to the food network. "Why do you do that?" Lucas asks grabbing the menus she had on her counter. "Do what?" Riley asked as her and Pluto were transfixed by the cooking show.

"You turn the tv to this channel last time I was here." He gestures at the tv and Riley giggles. "Oh it's our favorite channel. We use to watch cake wars but our favorite team got eliminated so we watch other things."

She shrugged like it was supposed to make perfect sense to anyone she told. She puts Pluto on the couch getting up and grabbing her leftover cake and some doggy biscuits for Pluto. Lucas watched as she grabbed two forks and put Pluto on the floor with his biscuits and the cake in between her and Lucas handing him a fork and never looking his way.

He shakes his head smiling and digs into the cake with her. During a commercial he orders them pizza and watches in fascination at how Riley and Pluto seem to be glued to the food network. He sat down next to her and started watching Rachel Ray as she made some cheese burger with homemade fries.

"Roger is a friend of mine." He tells her during a commercial. She turns the tv down and Pluto barks. "It's a commercial Pluto calm down." He bows his head and Lucas can't help smiling at how he listens.

"So he just let us ride in his cab for free? What about the other things? Breakfast from my mom the pearls or the contest today?" Lucas laughs buzzing in the pizza guy and opens the door. He pays for the pizza closing the door and puts it on the coffee table and handing her a plate.

"What?" He asks taking a bite of his pizza. She smiles folding her arms across her chest looking at him. He chuckles wiping his hands on a napkin and turns to her. "Okay I paid him a hundred before we left." He could see Riley about to say something.

"It's okay I treat his daughter's gerbil for free and your mom I simply called the bakery." He shrugs like it was an everyday occurrence. "What about the contest?" He grins and holds up his hand grabbing his phone. He scrolls through it and shows her an email.

"Dear Mr. Friar here is the list of events we do.." She looks up and shakes her head. "You did all this for me? We barely know each other?" He smiles and scoots a little closer making her cheeks heat up. "I know but let's just say I have a list of my own."

He kisses her cheek and grabs his stuff telling her goodnight before walking out her apartment. Riley lays back on the couch smiling and Pluto barks making her jump. "I know he's something else isn't he?"

Pluto barks again looking at the tv. Riley shakes her head laughing and grabs the remote. "You could say please?" He tilts his head looking at her and she groans. "Fine but next time you say please."

Riley and Pluto get ready for bed when she hears music playing outside her window. She puts her toothbrush down and smiles seeing the box and grabs it looking up out the window seeing Lucas playing moon river and lowering the string.

"Night Holly." He says smiling at her. She bites her lip smiling looking up at him. "Night Fred darling." She sits on her bed with the box unwrapping it and giggling as she winds the box and jumping when the jack and box pops out at her.

"Riley. Riley wake up!" Darby shouts shaking Riley's arm and jumping on her bed. "Darby unless you want me to bite you you better stop." Riley growls from under her blankets. Darby kept shaking her till Riley threw the blankets off and bit her.

"Ew! Riley you're disgusting!" She yells running into the bathroom. Riley smiled slipping on her slippers and yawning while walking into the kitchen. "Morning.." Riley stops in her tracks when she sees Zay, Farkle and Smackle in her living room. "Everyone."

"Morning sugar you sleep okay? Coffee?" Zay asks pouring her a cup when she nods her head. "We brought muffins or muffin if Smackle hasn't devour them all yet." Farkle adds wincing when Smackle slaps him. Riley sits on the couch and Darby comes out the bathroom placing her laptop on the table turning it on.

""Riley Matthews care to explain yourself?" Maya shouts as soon as the screen comes to life. Riley smiled and put her coffee down on the table grabbing the laptop. "Peaches how's the honeymoon?" Maya smiles and starts talking about it and then gasps frowning at her.

"Nice try Riles spill or should I say Holly Golightly?" Riley looked at them all with wide eyes. "How do you know Lucas Friar?" Zay asked munching on a muffin. She looked at him and told them he was her upstairs neighbor. "Wait how do you know about him?"

Zay chuckles grabbing his phone and pulling up his Instagram. There it was a picture of her looking in the window of Tiffany smiling at the jewelry with the caption my Holly Golightly. She would have thought it was sweet if one of the hashtags wasn't tease.

She turns to Zay and asks how he knew Lucas. "He's my best friend from Texas. I talk about him all the time." Riley tried to remember him mentioning him and then remembered everytime he talked about Texas or him Maya would ha hurr and call him.

"Huckleberry." All of them nod finally realizing who he was. "Damn Riley he is sexy!" Darby shouts looking at his photos. "Darby is quite right his physique is very wow!" Smackle adds fanning her face when Darby shows her the pictures. "Smackle!"

They all laugh and Farkle helps her up saying he was taking her home before she had the baby before she should. "So Riley was he a good kisser?" Maya asks grinning at her. "I have no comment." She walks to the kitchen and Zay grabs the laptop putting it on the counter.

"She might not have a comment but her cheeks are telling a different story." Zay laughs giving Darby a hi five. "So which one are you going to mark off today?" Darby asks. Riley smiled and knew exactly which one she was going to do.

 **12-Dine And Dash**

Dine and dash was never something she thought she would ever do. But since she made up the list and told Maya she wasn't going to do anything illegal that resulted in her spending time in jail she would do dine and dash.

She was saving that one to do with Maya and Darby since she didn't feel comfortable enough to do alone but decided to invite Lucas. She walked up to his apartment and knocked waiting for him to answer.

"Well hello there." He tells her with his shirt off once again. She shakes her head and looks him straight in the eye making him chuckle. "You want to get dinner with me tonight? I'm buying." Lucas looked shocked but agrees and Riley tells him she would see him at six.

Six rolls around and Riley sits at her counter in her purple dress tapping her fingers on the counter top. "What is taking him so long?" She asks looking at Pluto who tilts his head at her. She looks at the time seeing it said six fifteen and gets up heading for his place.

"Finally and don't dates usually bring flowers or something?" Lucas tells her as soon as she knocked. He smirked at her as they got on the elevator and leaned over and whispered in her ear. "You're supposed to tell me I look nice."

She looks at him weirdly and he smiles at her rocking back and forth on his heels clearing his throat annoyingly. She rolls her eyes and and says through gritted teeth. "You look nice." He gasps and looks down at his outfit. "Well thank you it's just something I had in my closet."

He steps out the elevator and Riley couldn't help but laugh at him. Was he really pretending to be the girl on their dine and dash? Okay she thought she'll play along with his ridiculous charade. They get in a cab and head to a little Italian place Riley had looked up beforehand.

"Here you go ma'am." Riley smiled opening the door for Lucas as customers looked at them weirdly. He chuckles and they have to wait a minute for a table. "If you had made reservations we could have been seated already." Lucas tells her.

She nods pulling a twenty out her purse and walks up to the hostess and whispers something to her. Lucas watches them talk and then the hostess laughs and gestures for them to follow. "Did you really pay her?" Riley laughed and winked at him as she held out his chair for him.

The waiter comes and takes their order as Riley orders pasta for herself and a salad with the dressing on the side and a Diet Coke for Lucas. She giggles as the waiter looks between them and goes off to put in the order. Lucas breaks off a piece of his breadstick and flicks it at her.

"You must think you're pretty hilarious don't you?" Riley giggles and shrugs her shoulders. They get their food and Riley watches as Lucas eats his salad that's really just lettuce. "Here dork." She pushes her plate towards him and continues eating while Lucas watches her.

"Better hurry before I finish it huckleberry." She smiles as he looks at her weirdly. She wipes her mouth with her napkin and drinks her water. "We have a mutual friend. Zay babineaux." He chuckles and wipes his mouth nodding. "He talks about you but we never knew your name since my friend Maya would call you huckleberry."

They continue eating dinner and Riley orders some wine for them and a extra plate of their house special. She even ordered their best dessert too and Lucas kept watching her. "Please tell me this isn't number twelve on your list?"

Riley smiles shrugging once again as the waiter brings the check. "So I've never done this before and since we have our leftover dessert, you walk out first pretending you're getting the car and I'll pretend to go to the bathroom and meet you outside. Ready?"

Riley gets up grabbing her purse and handing her coat to Lucas as she walks towards the bathroom which was near the exit. He looks around rubbing his neck as he grabs the dessert and heads for the exit.

He nervously checks to see if anyone was watching him. He stops thinking about just paying since he did bring his wallet but Riley grabs his hand as she runs for the cab she had waiting.

"Wow that was amazing! I didn't think I could do it but I did. Wow!" Riley tells him after paying the cab and walking towards her front door. "Would you be mad if I said I paid our bill?" Lucas tells her watching as she gasps and turned around ready to yell.

"I can't believe yo..." Lucas smirked and pulled her to him kissing her. They pull apart and he smiles as she had her eyes closed still. "I was kidding about paying the bill." She smacked him with her purse and open her door.

"You want to come inside?" She asks watching as he lean against the wall. He walks towards her and she closes the door laughing. "Tease!" He shouts shaking his head. "Pig!" Riley gigggled watching him from the peephole.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley knew it was a bad idea to let Lucas in on her Saturday morning walk with Pluto and her camera. Her morning walk was something she liked to do to by herself with Pluto being able to smell the city as it came to life.

Usually everyone let her go and never asked to come along but she made the mistake of letting Lucas use his damn green eyes on her and she agrees to him coming with her. And now as he carries her walking down the street to his clinic while holding Pluto leash she regrets it.

"Lucas I think I can walk?" Riley tells him trying to ignore all the weird looks they were getting from people on the street. "No can do your bleeding and scraped up. So.." Riley rolled her eyes as he made it seem like it wasn't his fault she was bleeding.

They were making their way to the dog park when Lucas had Riley's camera and was snapping pictures of the buildings they past. Lucas decided to turn it on her using the flash and blinding her cause her to trip on a crack in the sidewalk. What made it worse was he laughed before helping her up.

He chuckles adjusting her in his arms making Riley's cheeks heat up since she could feel his muscles through his shirt since his jacket was draped over her shoulders. "Oh excuse me miss?" Lucas stops and gets the attention of a older woman who seemed to be the only one to smile at them and not shake their head.

"Could you take a picture of us? Riley looked at him like he had lost his mind as he handed her camera to her. "One to show the grandkids." He tells her with a smirk which was quickly replaced with a wince when Riley pinches his neck making her smile.

"Its so sweet to see a young couple so in love." The older woman tells them after handing Riley back the camera. She walks away and Lucas chuckles as they keep walking to his clinic. "Okay here we are." He sets her down and opens the door shaking his head as she tried to walk and picks her back up.

He sets her on the countertop and puts on his white coat clapping his hands together. "Okay Doctor Friar at your service what seem to be the problem ma'am?" Riley gives him a look shaking her head and kicks him with her foot. "Well doc an idiot with a camera blinded me causing me to fall."

Lucas chuckles grabbing the first aid kit and a chair sitting in front of her. He puts her leg on his lap sliding his hand up her leg moving her dress up. "Wh..What are you doing?" Riley stutters feeling her cheeks heat up again from his touch.

He looks up smiling at her before opening the first aid kit grabbing a wipe. She winces from the sting of it and Lucas blows on her knee making her cheeks feel like they were on fire. "There we go. Good as new." Lucas tells her cleaning up the dry blood and then put a band aid on kissing it.

She goes to get down but Lucas still had her leg and was rubbing her inner thigh with his thumb. "You can let go now?" She tells him gulping as he gets up moving in between her legs. He leans closer to her making her lean back. "Wh..what are you doing?" She stutters looking at his lips.

He leans over and grabs a lollipop and hands it to her. "Something I give all my patients owners." He winks at her resting his hands on her legs. "You're such a pig." Riley tells him pushing him away and standing. "I'm a pig? Your the one that started teasing me first!"

Riley scoffed and goes to punch him but he grabs her fist pulling her close. "How did I tease you?" She asks feeling her cheeks heat up with anger and something else at the closeness. "You know what you did wearing that dress with those damn long legs of yours! It's distracting!"

She goes to hit him but ends up putting her hand around his neck and kissing him. The bell going off above his door breaks them apart. "Sorry but we have an appointment." The blond woman says holding her daughter hand and her bird cage.

"Oh my god." Riley whispers moving back and grabbing her camera and bag walking out the door. She heads to the bakery and starts working completely forgetting that she left Pluto with Lucas.

"Hey Riley, Mrs. Matthews." Darby shouts walking in the bakery and looking at Riley weirdly when she sees her staring off into space. She walks up to Topanga and asks what's going on with her. "Don't know she came in like that."

Darby walked up to her waving her hand in her face. "Hey Darb when did you get here?" Riley asks wiping down the counter. Darby smiles at her stopping her looking at her face. "What did you do?" She asks motioning Topanga to come over and look at Riley's flushed cheeks.

"What? I didn't do anything." Riley squeaked giving herself away. Darby and Topanga look at her and she sighs. "Okay I kissed Lucas again." Darby squealed while Topanga nodded her head saying she knew it. "How did you know? I was.. it was an impulse."

"Which if I'm not mistaken is on your list." Darby tells her pulling it up on her phone.

 **13-Be More Impulsive**

"I always thought it would be work related not boy related." Topanga tells her making Darby laugh. Riley shakes her head and makes a mental note to not let her mom hang out with Darby anymore.

"If anything I blame you mom!" Riley tells her pointing her finger at her making her smile. "How's it your mom's fault?" Darby asked secretly texting with Maya the story. "Oh she's just saying that because I invited him over for family dinner and they kept flirting with each other."

Darby lifted her eyebrows at Riley who shook her head at her. It was true her mom insisted he come once again since he made it his life mission to pester Riley at the bakery on his lunch or days he was off for the last week. "Oh Riley you know it's true. You guys have that elementary school relationship right now."

Riley laid her head on the counter shaking it back and forth. "It's so cute how they tease each other. Even auggie has noticed it." Riley shook her head walking away as her mom and Darby talk about what Riley and Lucas wedding would be like.

She had been working for two hours when Auggie comes in with Ava making her mom groan. "Hey Riley where's Pluto? I thought I was taking him home for you?" Auggie asked as Ava and him looked behind the counter where Pluto usually was. Riley gasps dropping the cup she was holding and ran to the phone.

"What's happening?" Topanga asked as they huddled around Riley as she tried calling Lucas. Right when she was going to burst into tears Lucas walks in holding him. She runs over grabbing him and planting little kisses on Pluto head apologizing over and over.

"Don't worry Riley I took very good care of our baby." Lucas coos scratching Pluto ear. She glares at him as Topanga and Auggie laugh while Ava looks Lucas up and down. "What's going on in here?" Everyone turned around but Lucas who was still chuckling. "Oh just making fun of Riley here for forgetting our child."

"What?!" They all look at him with wide eyes and he turns around seeing an older man who looked like Riley and Auggie clutching his chest on the ground. "Cory." Topanga starts to say right as Lucas not knowing what to do grabs a cup of water and tosses it at Cory on the ground.

Topanga looks at Riley who grabs Lucas hand and runs out the bakery as Cory tries to grab at his shoe. Riley fast walks with Lucas all the way to a diner and goes inside still clutching Pluto tightly to her body.

She sits down with Pluto on her lap looking at a menu as Lucas looks at her with a confused expression on his face. "Oh my gosh my heart is beating so fast what happened back there?" He asks seeing Riley smiling at Pluto.

"That my friend was your first glimpse of the one and only Cory Matthews." She giggles as he still looked confused even as the waitress took their order. "Shouldn't you be checking to see if he's okay?" Riley smiles breaking of a piece of the doggie biscuit she had in her purse and gives it to Pluto.

"Calm down my dad does this all the time. If anything it was your fault saying Pluto was our baby." Lucas choked on his milkshake the waitress brought and Riley laughed patting his back. "That was your dad I threw water at?"

Riley smiled nodding her head at him watching as he turned red from embarrassment. "Wow I didn't even know you could turn that red?" Riley giggled as Lucas banged his head against the table at what he done. "It's not funny." Lucas tells her with his head still on the table. "Actually." Riley says taking a sip of his milkshake. "It is."

The waitress brings their food and Riley would look at Lucas every now and again laughing as he had a red mark on his forehead from banging it against the table. She bit into her fry pressing on it making Lucas smack her hand away.

"I can't believe you are still laughing about this?" Lucas tells her as they walk back to their apartment. "If you knew my dad you would realize why I find this extremely funny." Riley tells him as they stop for cake at a different bakery since Lucas was afraid he run into her dad again.

They reach their apartment getting on the elevator. "So we taking dessert back to my place or yours?" Lucas asks getting close to her. She chuckles and shoves him away with her elbow that was holding the bag with the cakes.

"Neither I'm going to mine and you to yours." He smiles as he wraps his arm around her waist. "What afraid you might lose control and kiss me again?" She gasps and glares at him feeling her cheeks heat up. "No but I might throw water in your face." He lets her go making her laugh.

"Oh we think we're so funny huh?" Lucas asked shaking his head. "I'll show you funny." He starts tickling her making both of them laugh as the elevator doors open on her floor and someone clears their throat.

They look and see Charlie holding flowers in his hand. "Charlie what are you doing here?" Riley asked feeling Lucas tense up next to her. "I wanted to see you. We haven't talked in awhile." Riley knew this would happen since she hadn't returned his messages and Lucas had been occupying her time.

"Oh sorry Charlie Gardner this Lucas Friar." Riley says gesturing between the two as Lucas hesitates before shaking Charlie's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Riley's upstairs neighbor. Which I should be heading to." He grabs the bag taking out his cake and giving Riley a small smile before the elevator door closes.

Riley open the door to her apartment letting Pluto in first putting on the food network and setting her cake and the flowers he was holding on the counter. She watches as Charlie looks around and looks at her list before turning back to her.

"So is he the new boyfriend?" He asked sitting on her bar stool. "He's just a friend." Riley tells him seeing him once again look at the list on her fridge. She didn't know what to do she had a feeling he was going to ask her out or even to marry him again

"Do you want something to..." "What happen to us Riley I thought we were happy?" Charlie asked cutting her off and reaching for her hand across the countertop. "I mean we were having fun. Was it wrong of me to want to take it to the next level?"

Riley pulled her hand back and biting her lip trying to gentle let him down once again. "Charlie that's all it was. Fun. I told you from the beginning I didn't want anything serious I thought you understood that?"

He stands scratching his head and looks at her. "But I thought we were becoming more." Riley looked down shaking her head. "We went on all those dates. I bought you a ring." Charlie sat back down putting his head on the counter. "I'm sorry Charlie I always saw them as just us hanging out as friends."

She put her hand on his shoulder and he looks at her grabbing her shoulders and kissing her. "Charlie stop." Riley shouts pushing him away with her hand. "I told you this was nothing more than a hook up and I'm sorry if you thought there was more to it than that but I can't keep apologizing for something you thought was more."

She walks to her door and opens it not looking at him. "I think you should go." He starts to walk to the door before Riley stops him and he smiles thinking she change her mind. "Here." Riley grabs the flowers handing them back to him.

"Give these to someone who can truly appreciate you. And see you for that wonderful guy you're are." Charlie lightly chuckles taking the flowers back from her. "You sure it isn't you?" He frowns a little when she shakes her head no.

She closes the door knowing she did the right thing and not lead him on. She nods walking over and throwing herself on the couch. She laughs when Pluto leans over her head barking at her. "Next time you talk to him okay?" She giggles as Pluto barks and she scratches behind his ear.

Lucas would admit if you looked up at his window right now you would see a guy with his head practically hanging out trying to see when someone was leaving while eating chocolate cake.

There was something creepy about that guy he left Riley with and it bugged him how he was waiting for her. Like some creepy creep creep. He shivers and continues watching out the window but doesn't see him yet. Who was Charlie Gardner anyway huh? He looked at the time and seen twenty minutes go by and nothing yet.

He was going to go down there and make up some excuse but he sees Charlie leaving with his flowers and couldn't help the grin that overtook his face. A grin he still wore when he was at the batting cages with Zay on Wednesday morning.

"Dude did you sleep with a hanger in your mouth?" Zay asked putting on his helmet and stepping into the cage to hit. Lucas chuckled leaning on his bat and the fence watching Zay hit. "Nope just in a good mood." He smiled even wider trying not to laugh at Zay who was mumbling swear words everytime he swung and missed.

Lucas stepped in the cage hitting every pitch and still smiling making Zay think he was on something. "Okay I can't take it what is with you and that goofy grin?" Lucas just shrugged walking out the cage as they sat drinking their waters.

"Alright did aliens abduct you or what? Cause your grin is starting to freak me out." Zay tells him spraying him with his water. Lucas hit him with his towel and making Zay laugh. "Who is Charlie Gardner?" Lucas asked wanting to know more about him.

Zay turned to him with an evil grin on his face while he rubbed his hands together like an evil villain. "Well the Riley and Lucas story keeps getting better and better." Lucas gives him a look and shakes his head. "Just tell me."

"Okay you know about Riley's list right?" Lucas nodded so Zay continues. "Well Charlie was helpful with her friends with benefits one." Zay sees Lucas clenching his jaw and knew he had a great story to tell the gang. "Calm down. Riley never wanted more than that but Charlie got it into his head that they were dating."

He sips his water pausing for dramatic effect making Lucas punch him in the arm. "He actually proposed to her at Riley's uncle wedding. It was pretty hilarious. She fainted." Zay starts laughing playing the video he was sent of it and shows Lucas.

Riley sat on her parents couch trying not to laugh as her dad sat on the coffee table in front of her with his hands clasped in prayer like in front of his mouth. He open his mouth just to close it again shaking his head.

This reminded her of the time she stayed out with Maya in high school and he thought they were doing something illegal but in reality they were on the roof watching a movie on the projector Farkle set up there.

"Daddy you're making a bigger deal out of nothing." Riley tells him after he started his famous Cory Matthews eye twitch. "Nothing." He says throwing up his hands in the air. "You hear that Topanga nothing." He looks at Topanga who shook her head and continued making lunch.

"Daddy he is just a friend and he was trying to be funny. He didn't even know you were behind him. And throwing the water in your face was technically your fault." Riley tells him making Topanga laugh earning a glare from Cory when she tries to cover it up with a cough.

"Okay." Cory says getting up and walking towards the stairs going up. Riley looks his way weirdly and then at her mom who just shrugs her shoulders. He finally comes down when Topanga puts their lunch on the table.

"Here you go." He tells Riley handing her a folded paper. Riley looks at him and then opens the paper widening her eyes at what it said. "No no no nope." She said shaking her head and folding the paper and handing it back to him.

Topanga grabs it looking at it and smiles. "Cory you can't make her do this." He smiles biting into his sandwich and looks at her. "Oh yes I can. If I'm not mistaken it's on her crazy list she insisted she needed even though I told her to stay in neverland."

"Dad I couldn't stay there forever even Peter Pan left with Wendy." He gasps holding his hand to his chest. "How dare you no he didn't." Riley groan laying her head on the table. "When do you want me to do this?" He taps her head smiling. "Tonight. Maya and Josh get in around six and I already informed them about it."

Riley looks at her mom silently pleading with her making Topanga smile. "Sorry sweetheart." Riley sighs grabbing her sandwich and heads for the door. "Oh and sweetheart bring Mr. Funny man so I can get a proper introduction."

 **Saving what he wants her to do for the next chapter and a nod to one of my favorite corpanga scenes from BMW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**14-Sing In Public**

Riley took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe she let her dad use her list against her. Granted it was her own fault for having that particular item on there. It wasn't that she was a bad singer or that she had stage fright. Okay maybe a little bit.

It was just the last time she sung in public was in the seventh grade talent show and Missy Bradford kept mooing her making her so nervous she messed up and cried. Maya cheered her up though by giving Missy gum that turned your teeth blue and it didn't come off for a week.

Riley sighed and threw herself on her bed next to Pluto. Deciding if she can convince her dad she had laryngitis. "What do you think?" She clears her throat and talks in a raspy voice before just mouthing words.

Pluto looks at her and then gets off the bed going towards the living room. "Thanks a lot Pluto Matthews." Riley shouts out the door. She sits up and looks in her closet for something to wear that would make her brave.

She chose her spaghetti strap black dress that went to her knees. She looked at herself in the mirror putting on her jacket and slaps her hands at her sides. She looked up at her ceiling and knew she had to go up there.

She grabbed her purse and keys and told Pluto not to wait up for her. She rode the elevator up to his place and knocked on his door. He opens it and yet again is shirtless. She shakes her head as he smirks at her leaning on his door.

"Does he ever wear a shirt?" She thought to herself. "Am I late for our date?" She punches him in the chest and makes her way inside heading for his bedroom. "Well I'm liking where this is going." She goes in his closet looking through his shirts.

"Okay what are you doing?" He asked when she tossed a shirt and pants at him. She stands in front of him tapping her foot. He chuckles and goes to his bathroom. "So why am I wearing this?" He asks trying to fix the back of his collar coming into the living room.

She shakes her head gesturing for him to stand in front of her while she kneels on the couch. She fixes and smooths out his collar and tells him. "We're going out." He stands back smiling at her. "What?" She asked getting annoyed.

He folds his arms across his chest and smirks at her. "Asking me out on another date? I knew you liked me." She gives him a look and rolls her eyes at him. "Actually you pig. We're going out with my parents." She smiled when he stopped smirking and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh no with your dad?" She nods her head as he starts to unbutton his shirt. "Nope no way no thanks." She groan and grabbed him by his shirt. "Listen here Friar your the reason we have to go so I suggest you button that shirt and put on your shoes. Got it?"

They stare at each other and both look at each other's lips before Riley smashes her lips on his and he wraps his arms around her lifting her. She let's go of his shirt and wraps her arms around his neck moaning into the kiss when he deepens it.

Realizing what she was doing she puts her hands on his chest as he sets her down and she pushes him back. "Would you stop doing that?" She shouts feeling like her cheeks were on fire. Lucas chuckled nodding and puts on his shoes and grabs his keys.

"For the record you started it." He tells her as he opens the door for her making her roll her eyes. They get off the elevator heading for the subway when he finally asks. "So where are we going so I can meet my future in laws?"

She starts walking faster onto the train making him chuckle chasing after her. There was one seat left and he gestures for her to take it but she stands holding the pole while he sits watching her. The train jerks and she ends up falling into his lap once again.

"Well well well we meet again?" He tells her wiggling his eyebrows at her. "Shall we recreate our first meet?" She shakes her head trying to stand when he tightens his hold on her. "Unless you want me to bite you let go." She tells him through gritted teeth.

He taps his chin shaking his head and leans in whispering in her ear. "No I think you like sitting on my lap." She gripped the bar in front of her trying to resist shivering from his voice and kissing him. He starts dancing his fingers on her leg making her cheeks heat up.

She was thankful when the train stopped and they could get off. "So how are we playing this?" Lucas asked reaching for her hand. She smacks it away and asks. "Playing what?" He smiles grabbing her hand once again.

"Our story. Did we fall in love and get married? Or are we engaged or I know fighting for custody over our baby?" Riley shakes her head at him and pulls her hand away which he was quick to grab back and intertwine them making her let out a little growl.

They keep walking with Lucas not knowing where they were going until Riley stops and pulls her hand away. "What?" He asks when he turns around seeing her standing in front of a building. "Let's go." She gestures at the door as he looks up with wide eyes at the name.

The only thing making her happy was having to hear Lucas the tone deaf pig Friar sing. She grabs his hand swinging it with hers smiling at him. "What's the matter Luke?" He sees her smirking at him and he scrunches up his nose at her before walking in.

They go inside and Riley sees her parents at a table. Her mom sees them first and smiles as they make their way over. "Hi mom." Cory looks at their joined hands and looks at Topanga. "Topanga they're holding hands why are they holding hands she said they were just friends. Why are they holding hands?"

Topanga ignores him and hugs Lucas who looked freaked out. "Lucas let me introduce you to my dad. Cory Matthews. Cory meet Lucas." Lucas held out his hand as Cory gets up narrowing his eyes at him as he circles him. "Topanga he can't date her look at him he's forty!"

Riley laughed as Lucas glared at her and decided to mess with her. "Well Mr. Matthews sir. Or should I call you dad?" Lucas throws his arm around Riley pulling her close. Cory clutches his chest and Topanga smacks his hand away. "He's joking Cory knock it off we're in public."

Riley sees Zay and Vanessa and waves at them. "Well we are going to find a table." Lucas smiles at Topanga and shakes Cory's hand. "Nice to meet you sir." Cory shakes his head looking at Riley and then back at Lucas. "Why did you have to come here?"

Lucas chuckled as they start walking away. "Sorry I make you uneasy sir." He reached for Riley's hand making her punch him. "Baby you wound me." He tells her as they reach the table Zay and Vanessa were at. Zay chuckles as they approach since he seen them walking towards them.

"Well hello there Mr. And Mrs. Friar." Lucas laughed while Riley shook her head and hugged Vanessa. "Isaiah don't encourage him. My dad already on the verge of a fake heart attack which I'm sure will turn into a real one soon."

They look over at her parents and see Cory clutching his chest while Topanga continually slaps his hand away. They laugh and Zay tells her just wait till Maya got there. "Well I'm going to get a drink before my dad tries to convince the bartender not to serve me." Riley tells them getting up but Lucas stops her.

"I'll get it baby what do you want?" Zay and Vanessa snicker as Riley glares at them before turning back to Lucas. "Stop calling me baby and I'm perfectly capable of getting my own drink. You pig!" He just smiles pinching her cheek. "I love when you get all feisty. Let's go Zay."

They leave and Vanessa turns to Riley smiling. "What?" Riley ask looking at her. Vanessa shakes her head looking over at the guys. Smiling as Zay would blow her a kiss and Lucas would do the same to Riley making her roll her eyes. "You two dating or something?" Riley gasps and shook her head no.

"He's just a thorn in my side and my dad wanted to meet him." Vanessa looks at her with wide eyes making Riley cover her face. "Don't even say it." Riley looks at her and they both start laughing.

Zay looked at Lucas as they waited for their drinks and seen him looking over at Riley and shake his head and smile. That same smile he had on his face earlier in the day. "Oh man you got it bad." Zay tells him grinning knowing the Lucas and Riley story got better every second.

"What are you talking about?" He asked glancing at Riley before looking back at Zay. He shook his head putting his hand on Lucas shoulder. "I mean the fact I figured out why you were smiling like a psycho this morning."

Lucas looks at him with a confused expression and Zay just laughs seeing Smackle and Farkle walk in hugging Riley. Lucas sees and clenches his fist making Zay shake his head as they grab their beers. "Relax that's Farkle and he's married."

Zay starts to walk back and leaves Lucas baffled. "What kind of name is Farkle?" He asked as they walk back to the table. "It's mine freak face. Farkle Minkus." He holds out his hand and Lucas shakes it. "Wait your name is Farkle Minkus?"

Farkle smiles getting this all the time. "Don't wear it out." Lucas chuckled patting him on the shoulder. "I don't know how you could." Lucas sees Smackle looking at him with wide eyes and introduces himself. "I'm Lucas Friar." He shakes her hand and she starts giggling.

"I'm flattered but I'm taken hot stuff." She winks making him smile as Farkle shouts Smackle. "Sorry dearest." Lucas walks over and sits next to Riley and pats his lap making her look at him weirdly. "First of all I'm not a dog and secondly if you're asking what I think you're than no thanks you pig."

"I'll sit on your lap Lucas." Smackle giggles holding up her hand. Farkle groans covering his face as Smackle continues giggling. "Where are the newlyweds and Darby?" Vanessa asks looking around. "Right here!" Maya shouts running to Riley as they jump up and down hugging.

"Yay peaches I've missed you so much!" Lucas looks at them and then the brunette haired guy shaking his head as Riley sticks her tongue out at him and continues her hug. He walks over and sees Lucas who stands holding out his hand. "Josh Matthews uncle of the brunette and husband of the blond. You?"

"Husband of the brunette never actually met the blond." Lucas joked making Riley glare at him breaking her hug with Maya and hitting him. "Uncle Josh he is just my annoying neighbor." Maya walks towards him and looks him up and down.

"I'm Luc.." he starts to say getting interrupted when Maya ha hurr him. "Maya Matthews nice to meet you huckleberry." She sits down making everyone laugh at how confused Lucas looked. "So where is Darby?" Riley asks looking around just as a spotlight comes on.

"I made it through the wilderness! Somehow I made it through!" They look at the stage and start cheering as Darby walks out dressed like a younger madonna. "Didn't know how lost I was until I found you!" They cheer as she walks along the stage dancing and curtsy in the end.

"That was amazing Darby." Riley tells her introducing her to Lucas. "He's hot Riley hit that soon." She whispers making Riley's cheeks heat up. Zay goes on stage next dedicating his song to Vanessa. It was sweet until he starts singing Rick James super freak. Making Vanessa hide her face in Smackle shoulder and punch Zay as soon as he walked off stage.

"Who is going next?" Zay asks just as Cory and Topanga get on stage. "Oh my god they're going to sing it?" Riley shook her head as everyone else grabbed their phone and start recording. "I heard he add a new dance move!" Josh tells Riley. Before Lucas can asks what they start.

"War, huh, yeah! What is it good for" Cory holds the mic out to the crowd who sings "Absolutely nothing!" They start pumping their fist in the air as everyone sings with them. "War, huh, yeah. What is it good for? Absolutely nothing. Say it again, why'all"

They start doing the robot and Riley couldn't help cheering along with everyone as they came to the end of the song. "Oh my god Matthews is doing the worm!" Maya yells standing up and yelling that's my brother in law.

The song ends and Topanga calls the guys to help her drag Cory off the stage since he couldn't get back up again. "Riles when you going up there?" Maya asks still filming the guys carrying Cory. Riley bites her lip getting nervous and Farkle jumps on stage.

"I would like to dedicate this to my lovely genius wife Smackle." Everyone awe as Darby helps Smackle to the stage. "Having my baby. What a lovely way of saying how much you love me. Having my baby."

The group crack up at Farkle as he starts dramatically singing bringing tears to Smackle eyes. The song ends and hormonal Smackle grabs Farkle and starts kissing him. "And that ladies and gentlemen is how Isadora Smackle Minkus had her baby in a bar." Zay jokes as Darby breaks them up.

"Hey huckleberry you going to sing to your lady?" Maya asks nudging Riley. Lucas chuckles as Riley tells them he was tone deaf. "Luke is..." Zay starts to say when Lucas shakes his head. "If I sing Riley wouldn't be able to resist me after." He tells her. She shakes her head and Farkle hands the mic to him as he starts to talk.

"Riley You never close your eyes anymore when I kiss your lips." Riley looks at him weirdly as he continues to talk. "And there's no tenderness like before in your fingertips, You're trying hard not to show it. But baby, baby I know it"

He smiles as Riley mouths liar to him. He jumps on stage and starts to sing pointing at her. "You lost that lovin' feelin'. Whoa, that lovin' feelin'. You lost that lovin' feelin' Now it's gone, gone, gone, woh."

"Now there's no welcome look in your eyes when I reach for you. And now you're starting to criticize little things I do. It makes me just feel like crying. Cause baby, something beautiful's dyin'."

He walks off stage towards Riley as he grabs her hand standing in front of her as the group sings with him. "You lost that lovin' feelin'. Whoa, that lovin' feelin' You lost that lovin' feelin' Now it's gone, gone, gone, woh." Riley smiles shaking her head at him as he gets down on his knee.

"Baby, baby, I'd get down on my knees for you. If you would only love me like you used to do, yeah. We had a love, a love, a love you don't find everyday." He kisses her hand winking as he goes back up to the stage finishing his song as everyone claps.

"So not only are you a pig but you're a lying pig." Riley tells him as he walks towards the table. He chuckles and sits down as Maya and Josh get up to go sing. They start singing Sonny and Cher I got you babe to each other.

"Is it me or have they gotten cheesier now that they're married?" Farkle asks them. "Nope still the same amount of cheese from them." Riley adds trying to figure out what song she was going to sing.

"Thank you thank you!" Maya shouts blowing kisses to the crowd as they walk off stage. Zay looks at Riley who stands taking off her jacket and takes a breath walking towards the stage. Before she opens her mouth her dad shouts for her to put back on her jacket.

"Can't believe Matthews is making her sing again?"" Maya whispers as the crowd gets quiet. Lucas leans over to Zay just as Riley begins to sing Christina Perri "words" capturing his attention.

"All of the lights land on you. The rest of the world fades from view, And all of the love I see. Please please say you feel it too, And all of the noise I hear inside. Restless and loud, unspoken and wild. And all that you need to say. To make it all go away. It's that you feel the same way too."

Lucas looks at her as he feels his heart start to beat faster with how she looks like an angel with how the light was hitting her. Zay nudges Vanessa who alerts the rest of their friends as they see Lucas staring at Riley and her subtle glances in his direction.

"And I know The scariest part is letting go. Cause love is a ghost you can't control. I promise you the truth can't hurt us now. So let the words slip out of your mouth. And all of the steps that led me to you. And all of the hell I had you walk through. But I wouldn't trade a day for the chance to say My love, I'm in love with you."

She finishes her song and she looks at the crowd as nobody has said or done anything yet. She was about to get off stage when everyone stands and starts cheering and whistling for her. She smiles and curtsy getting off the stage walking back to her friends.

"Amazing job Riles." Maya tells her as everyone congratulates her but Lucas who still looked like he was in a daze. Zay nudges Lucas who stands rubbing his neck looking at her. "Yeah you were wow." He tells her as her cheeks heat up. "Thanks." She tells him putting her hair behind her ear. They stare at each other and Riley clears her throat walking towards the bar while Lucas walks to the bathroom.

"Okay how long until those two crazy kids realize they love each other?" Maya asks the group taking bets. She puts it away when they walk back to the table. They stay for a couple of more drinks but leave when Zay and Josh break into a drunken rendition of ebony and ivory.

"So you can sing?" Riley ask as Lucas and her were walking to their apartment after stopping for a hot dog and some ice cream. Lucas chuckles as he licks his ice cream cone. "Yeah a little bit." Riley shakes her head eating one of the red gummy bears from her ice cream cup.

"Anymore hidden talents I should know about?" She asks nudging him with her arm. "Me? Don't you mean you?" She looks at him weirdly and he smiles. "I didn't know you could sing like that? It was wow." She giggles eating a spoon of ice cream as they get off the elevator to her apartment.

"Well that's the first time I sung in awhile. That's why it was on my." She stops as Lucas rubs the ice cream from her lip. "You had ice cream." He shows her wiping it on his napkin as her cheeks heat up. "Thanks. I should go inside it's been a long night."

Lucas moves closer to her and kisses her cheek. "Night songbird." He bows making her smile as he heads for the elevator.

"Night."

 **Sorry got carried away with making the whole chapter just one thing off her list.**


	6. Chapter 6

After the night at the karaoke bar and the cheek kiss after Lucas couldn't get Riley out of his mind. He wanted to see her but couldn't for the last week due to working longer hours when one of his employees got sick. But he finally had a day off and decided he go visit her at the bakery since that's where she usually was.

He gets there and sees her mom on the phone while trying to pour something in a cup. "Hi Mrs. Matthews do you need help?" He asks grabbing the cup which he seen was soup. She hangs up the phone and smiles at him. "Yes do you mind taking this to Riley she's had a cold for the last three days and I need to go back to the office.

He agrees taking Topanga spare key to Riley's apartment and the soup. He stops picking up some flowers he knew she liked and some chocolate and red gummy bears he knew she loved. He let's himself in setting the bag on the counter and goes in search of her.

He chuckles when he hears her talking to Pluto. He stands at her bedroom door and can hear that's she's singing even though her voice was raspy. "Oh my man I love him so. He'll never." She starts coughing making Pluto bark at her. "I'm okay if you wanted to know Pluto jeez."

Lucas shakes his head and knocks on the door walking in when she says enter. He sees her surrounded by dvds and cough drops. "Lucas what are you doing here?" She reaches for a tissue and he grabs the box giving her one and sits on the edge of her bed.

"Well your mom had to run back to work so she asked if I could bring soup for you." She narrows her eyes at him and blows her nose. "Where's the soup?" He holds up one finger and runs back to the kitchen grabbing it.

"Where are your friends I figure someone would be taking care of you?" He asks walking in with the bag he brought. "You watch the Big Bang theory?" She asks sitting up more and coughing. He didn't know what that had to do with anything but tells her yeah.

"Well you know Sheldon?" He nods. "That's me when I get sick. I demand everyone's full attention and nobody likes to give it to me except my dad but he's the reason I have this stupid." She sneezes and blows her nose again. "Cold."

"Well I don't mind taking care of you." He tells her with a shrug opening her soup. She folds her arms across her chest and narrows her eyes at him. "I'm contagious." Lucas shakes his head holding out the spoonful of soup to her.

"Your mom said you been sick for a couple of days so you really aren't that contagious besides if I get sick you could play doctor with me." She gasps and pinches his arm as she eats the soup. "Your a.." she starts coughing again and Lucas gives her her water.

"Prince? Your hero? Amazing? Sexy?" He tells her wiggling his eyebrows at her. She clears her throat handing him back the water and shakes her head. "My head feels to heavy to argue with you so yeah sure you're whatever you want to be for now."

He smiles and continues feeding her the soup without problems until she told him it was cold and he warms it just for her to say it was to hot. Then when he had to make five different cups of teas cause according to her they didn't have the right amount of honey in it.

"What movie were you watching before?" He asks cleaning up the movies off her bed. "Funny girl. I like to watch old classics when I'm sick." He nods and asks her if she wanted anything else before he sat down on her bay window. "Come on." She tells him pulling the blanket back and patting the spot next to her. He smirks at her and she laughs.

"Nothing is going to happen Luck." He looks at her and remembers he gave her cough medicine which he figured was staring to kick in. "Okay but just remember no kissing you're sick." He tells her slipping off his shoes and getting in the blankets. Pluto barks and Riley shushes him.

"Pluto Matthews he can lay there I gave him permission." Pluto barks again and Riley shakes her head. "That is not your side liar. You sleep at the foot of my side which is the side you're on. Behave." Lucas tried to hold his laugh in as Riley and Pluto have a staredown.

Pluto growls and gets off the bed going into the living room. "Poor sport. Don't come over here later for cuddles I'll just give them to Lucas." She shouts before burrowing in her blankets. He chuckles as she acted like what happen was normal and hands her the remote when she asks for it.

She turns on the movie again restarting it and fixes herself in the blankets when she feels Lucas hand. "Hey mister I said no funny business." She blows her nose and tosses the tissue. "Hey I'm just trying to get comfortable." He tells her sliding in the blankets more. She gives him a look making him laugh.

He ends up watching the movie with Pluto who came back and barked at Riley who told him he owed Lucas the apology not her. They finished the movie and Lucas looked over at Riley who was asleep.

Lucas moved the hair off her face and couldn't help thinking how beautiful she looked even with the red nose and rosy cheeks and her mouth open slightly to help her breath. He yawns putting on the food network for Pluto as he burrows under the blankets falling asleep.

Riley wakes to the sound of someone lightly snoring in her ear. She opens one eye and sees Lucas asleep next to her holding her hand. She knew she should move her hand but she just smiles and moves closer to him falling back asleep.

Lucas wakes looking at the time seeing it was after eight. He looked over at Riley's side seeing she wasn't there. He gets up walking to the living room and sees her in the kitchen. "Hey." He tells her sitting at the counter. "Hi." She smiles looking at him. "Hi." He tells her again watching her bite her lip.

"How you feeling?" He asks as she puts a bowl of vegetable soup in front of him and grabs herself one. "Much better thanks." She sits next to him and he tells her must of being the nap. "Yeah that and the company." She tells him blushing.

Lucas smiles eating his soup and trying real hard not to kiss her. "So which number you going to do now?" He asks noticing it on the counter next to her. "Well its number ten." She tells him sliding the list to him. He looks at her and she nudges him. "Don't laugh." He holds up his hands and tells her he could help.

 **10-Go Some Place At Ten-It Starts At Ten!**

Lucas told Riley when she was feeling better he knew of the perfect place for her to go to mark off number ten on her list. When she told him about why it was on her list she thought he laugh but he didn't.

"Hey Riles." Maya tells her walking in the bakery with Darby. She smiles at them as she grabs them cups of coffee. She feels their eyes on her and looks at them. "Darb does she look different today?" Maya ask resting her head on her hand and tapping her fingers on the counter.

"I'm feeling better no thanks to you too." They laugh as she puts cinnamon rolls in front of them. "Honey you know I'm a married lady now my husband comes first." Riley gasps looking at Maya with wide eyes.

"I cannot believe this my peaches putting her husband above me?!" Maya smiles at her getting up and hugging her. "Okay so he isn't above you but you get crazy when you're sick." Darby agrees with a mouthful of her cinnamon roll.

"That's okay I was just fine." She smiles again humming to herself. "Mrs. Matthews I believe someone had themselves an on call hottie take care of them?" Darby tells Maya watching Riley's cheeks heat up. Maya looks at Riley with wide eyes and shouts.

"You played doctor with huckleberry?!" Riley shook her head shushing Maya. "We didn't play doctor my mom had him bring me soup and he took care of me." She wiped down the counter smiling as Darby and Maya exchanged a look.

"Yeah I bet he did." Darby whispers to Maya making her laugh and earning a glare from Riley. After her shift Riley picked up the box of cookies she made for Lucas and headed home. She was going to stop at his place but wanted to change.

She had just barely changed when there was a knock at her door. She opens it and sees Lucas standing there smiling. "Ms. Matthews your date for the evening is here." He bows in front of her making her giggle.

"Do I have time to change or what I'm wearing is okay?" She asks looking down at her cuddle bunny tshirt and blue jeans. He grabs her hand and smiles at her. "You look lovely as always." Her cheeks heat up and she bites her lip smiling. She grabs the box of cookies and hands it to him.

"For taking care of me." She says with a shrug when he opens it. He takes one out eating it and looks at her putting the box down as they leave. "What?" She asks as they get on the elevator. "I knew you liked me." She groans smacking her hand to her head as he laughs.

"So where is this place that doesn't open till ten?" Riley asks as her and Lucas walk along the sidewalk arms and arm. He chuckles and tells her it's a secret as they continue to walk. They stop in front of a building and Lucas knocks holding the door open for her.

When they walk in she starts giggling when she realizes he took her to a bowling alley. "Our lane time is ten." He tells her as she looks and sees its only eight. They walk around and Riley notices they have a roller rink. "Wanna skate?" She asks pulling him that way.

He rubs his neck as they get there skates and walks slowly to the rink and stands to the side. Riley skates out spinning in a circle with her arms out and giggling. She sees Lucas hasn't moved and skates back to him. "What's wrong?" She sees him hesitating to get in the rink. "Can you not skate?"

He glares at her as she tries to hold in her laughter. "Would it help if I hold your hand?" She asks smiling and tilting her head at him. He chuckles and shakes his head at her as she holds out her hand. He still hesitates and making her giggle as she tries to pry his fingers from the railing.

"Come on Dr. Friar let go." She stands in front of him putting her hands on his. He takes a deep breath and let's go holding onto her hands. She skates out slowly giggling as Lucas wobbles gripping her hands. "See your doing it. Want to try it by yourself?"

She starts to let his hands go and he freaks and skates into her making them fall on the floor. "Oh my god I'm so sorry Riley are you okay?" He asks looking to see if she was bleeding. "I'm okay are you?" He chuckles and helps her into a sitting position.

She starts laughing and Lucas shakes his head laughing with her. "How about we play some games while we wait?" Riley tells him as she gets up helping him to his feet. They play a couple of games and Lucas tells her about why he doesn't skate and she laughs telling him his secret was safe with her.

"Well it's one in the morning and I don't feel tired." Riley tells him as they step out of their cab with her teddy bear Lucas won her. They ended up playing two hours worth of bowling since one of Riley's students dad own the place.

They walk slowly to her door both not wanting the night to end. "So.." Riley says clutching her bear to her chest. "So." Lucas tells her with a smile putting the hair behind her ear. He moves closer to her cupping her cheek as they stare at each other.

Just as they were going to kiss they hear a bang on Riley's door and the sound of Maya and Darby shouting just kiss already at them. Riley turns red and shakes her head as Lucas chuckles while she holds her bear in front of the peep hole.

"Maybe I should have walked you to your apartment." Riley tells him giggling as Maya and Darby start singing kiss the girl from the little mermaid. Lucas smirks telling her next time and kisses her cheek. "Night Riley." She gives him a little wave opening her door and stops as she sees him still waiting for the elevator.

She hands her stuff to the girls and closes the door on their protests. "Hey Friar." Riley shouts walking up to Lucas. He turns around and she puts her arms around his neck kissing him as he wraps his arms around her slightly lifting her. He sets her down and they pull apart panting.

"Night." She kisses his cheeks smiling as she walks back to her apartment. Lucas watched as she walked back into her apartment and as the elevator door closes smiled from hearing the girls squeal in her apartment.

 **9-Skydiving/Indoor Skydiving**

Riley was all ready to finally accomplish number nine on her list. She had look at all the places she could go talked to the pilots that would take her up and even watched the videos. She was prepared for it but made the mistake of letting her dad in her apartment.

"Riley Matthews I forbid you from going skydiving! Do you hear me?" Cory shouts at her. "Yes dad the whole bakery hears you." She tells him as she hands a customer their change. He smiles waving at the customers telling them they were rehearsing a play.

"Cory you know she doesn't actually need your permission right?" Topanga tells him as she walks into the front. "She doesn't know that Topanga don't put ideas in her head." Cory tells her covering Riley's ears.

Riley shakes her head smiling at her dad. "Daddy I already knew that." She walks past him and he looks at Topanga. "See what you did?" Topanga shakes her head as she sits with Riley in a booth. "Cory you don't think your daughter has gone over everything she needs to know to be safe when she jumps?"

He slides in across from them with his coffee. "It doesn't matter this is my baby she can't. So many things could go wrong." He gestures with his hand spilling his coffee on the floor. They shake their head and Topanga gets up grabbing a rag to clean the spill.

"Sweetheart please tell me you won't do? Keep your feet on the ground." Riley was ready to plead with him but he flashed her his puppy dog eyes and she smiles agreeing and realizing that's where she gets it from.

Lucas walked into the bakery craving a banana blueberry smoothie. He had just ordered it when he hears rather than sees Maya mumbling. Before he could say hello he cuts him off. "Huckleberry go talk to your girlfriend she is chickening out."

He looks at Riley who was resting her head on her hands staring off into space. He grabs his smoothie telling Maya he go over not even bothering to correct her on the girlfriend thing. "Hey." He tells her sliding in across from her. "Hi." She tells him putting her hands down and smiling.

"Hi." He stretches his hand out to hers so they were grazing each other's hand but not exactly holding hands. "What's the matter Maya said you chickened out of something?" Riley turned her head to Maya and glared at her sticking her tongue out at her. "I didn't chicken out I'm just.." he looks at her and she laughs.

"Okay so maybe a little bit." She explained how her dad saw the forms she had for skydiving and freaked out when he seen one that mentioned death. "So then he made a big deal of it and used his puppy dog eyes on me which I figured out is where I got mine from."

"So now you hear and see your dad when you think about it?" Lucas asked reading her mind. She nods biting her lip. "Maybe you don't have to skydive?" He tells her as Maya walks back with smoothies and a plate of cookies for Riley and her.

"You too ranger rick?" Maya says sitting down and smacking his hand when he reaches for a cookie. "She could still skydive just not from a plane." Lucas tells them smiling as Riley hands him a cookie making Maya glare at them both.

He pulls up a website on his phone and plays the video on it and puts it in front of the girls. They share a look and smile at each other. "Now all we have to do is convince Matthews." Maya says sipping her smoothie.

Riley paced in her old bedroom biting her lip. She couldn't believe she let Lucas go and talk to her dad for her. She laid on her bed staring at her glow in the dark stars she had put up with Auggie when they use to have space adventures.

"Well the counsel is still reconvening." She looks up and sees Auggie standing in her doorway. "Haha. How's it going down there?" She asked sitting up on her arms. He shrugs and lays next to her. She gives him a look and he starts laughing.

"Okay your boyfriend down there has a good case despite Maya adding in her sarcastic comments." She shakes her head and looks at him. "Lucas is not my boyfriend." There was a knock at her door and they both look up.

"Ouch you wound me baby." Lucas smiles holding his heart as he comes in the room. Auggie gets up laughing at how Riley blushes and pats Lucas shoulder as he leaves. "I like this one Riley. Just remember what I said Lucas." He salutes Auggie as he leaves and sits next to Riley on the bed.

"What he tell you?" He zips his lips and pretends to toss the key. "So what he say?" Lucas shook his head and then started smiling. "He agreed although Maya was no help to me. He just had one stipulation."

The gang minus Smackle who went to her parents house for a visit arrived at iFly west Chester and listened to the instructor as he explained everything. "Okay who would like to go first?" Riley was about to raise her hand but her dad beats her to it saying he had to make sure it was safe.

They watch as Cory flipped all around losing control as the instructor tried to calm him. "I'm so glad we are getting this on video." Maya tells her as Riley puts on her helmet and goggles posing for pictures.

Riley goes in and floats around letting her arms out like she was a bird flying in the sky. She sees the instructor give her the signal for if she wanted to flip and she gives a thumbs up doing a couple of flips.

"That was amazing! I want to do that every weekend I felt like I was flying like a bird in the sky and the wind taking me wherever I wanted to go!" Lucas chuckled as Riley hadn't stopped talking about the indoor skydiving since they left.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." He tells her as he opens the door to her apartment and she twirls entering it. She giggles as she lays down on her couch. He sits on the arm of it looking at her. "What?" She asks smiling at him.

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Riley stopped smiling and looked at Lucas with wide eyes. Did he just asks me what I think he did? She thought to herself she looks at him and felt her heart beating so fast she was sure it was trying to beat out of her chest.

"Wh..what?" She stutters trying to control her rapidly beating heart. Lucas chuckles and lifts her up and sits on the couch with her. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" He could feel his heart beating with every second of the silence.

Riley sat there not sure if she is hearing him correctly since her heartbeat was the only thing she could hear at the moment. And the way Lucas was looking at her wasn't helping settle her heart down.

"Wow. I totally misread what was going on between us didn't I?" Lucas tells her standing and rubbing his neck.

"I'm just gonna go and can we forget this ever happened please?" He starts for the door but Riley stops him. "Wait!" He turns around and looks at her as she bites her lip. "Um could you turn back around?" He looks at her weirdly but does it.

"You haven't been misreading anything. Trust me." He turns around and looks at her but she gestures for him to turn back around making him smile. "So asks me again?" He turns around again and sees a picture of her and her dad. "Actually I need to do something before I ask again is that okay?"

Riley bites her lip and nods as Lucas walks out her apartment. She sighs and hears a knock at her door. "I'm still going to ask you out." Lucas tells her as soon as she opens the door making her smile. He kisses her cheek and leaves getting on the elevator.

Lucas smoothed out his shirt and took a deep breath shaking out his hands. It wasn't like he had never done this before well that was a lie. He has never done what he was about to do. Normally he would just asks out a girl and they date but Riley was different and he wanted to do things differently with her.

She was the only one to get under his skin before even dating her. He knew it was way to soon to even think of using the word love when describing her. But the way his heart beat and the way his hands got sweaty he knew he was already a goner before saying that word.

"You!" Cory points at him as soon as he opened the door. Lucas chuckles and mimics him. "Me." Cory narrows his eyes at him as he sees Topanga behind him in the kitchen. "Auggie isn't here." He tells him looking at his fingers.

"I'm not here to see Auggie and I know Riley isn't here either." Lucas tells him watching as Cory looked at him up and down. "I wanted to do this the right way sir." Cory looks at Topanga and then smiles at Lucas. "No!" He shuts the door on him making Topanga yell at him.

Lucas shook his head and chuckles as he opens the door. "Mr. Matthews can we talk?" Cory looked at Topanga who smiles and nods her head at him. "Fine. Go ahead I'm listening for now." Topanga shook her head and hit Cory on the arm already figuring out what Lucas wanted to asks.

"Dad what is the big emergency? I was waiting for..Lucas?" Riley says as she opens the door to her parents apartment and sees Lucas sitting between her parents. "What's going on?" She asks taking off her jacket as Lucas gives her a little wave.

"What's going on is this guy wants my blessing." Her dad says standing up and walking towards her. "But I know you will say no so I'm not going to give it." Topanga and Riley both gasps. "Why not?" They asks together folding their arms and giving him the Topanga stare.

"Riley you really want to go out with him?" Riley turns and looks at Lucas and says yes. "Ugh! Fine. Mr. Friar you have my permission." Riley starts bouncing and hugs her dad who waves them off and walks out the room with her mom.

"So.." Lucas starts to say. "Yes!" Riley shouts making him smile. "Riley.." he starts to say but she cuts him off. "Yes!" Her mom pokes her head out and whispers. "Riley be cool." Riley nods and looks back at Lucas. "Would you like to go out with me?"

Riley starts bouncing and shouts. "Yay!" She goes to kiss him but her dad walks back in. "Maybe we should make this a double date?" Riley widens her eyes and shouts ma before grabbing her jacket and Lucas hand running out the apartment.

They run out onto the sidewalk and laugh as they make their way to the bakery. Lucas looks at Riley and sees her smiling. "I can't believe you went and asks my father for permission to date me?" Lucas stops her and shakes his head.

"Whoa who said anything about dating? I just wanted to take you out on a date." He says jokingly watching Riley narrow her eyes at him. "You must think you're real cute don't you Friar?" Lucas grins and nods his head at her as he grabs her hand interlocking them.

They walk into the bakery and see Maya and Josh sitting in a booth. "Hey there lovebirds." Lucas tells them walking towards them with Riley. "I should say the same to you two." Josh tells him gesturing at their hand holding. They both blush and Riley bites her lip smiling as she slides in the booth.

Maya looks at both of them as she sees them sharing glances and smiling at each other. "Okay did you two have sex or something?" Riley shouts peaches as Lucas turns a deep red and Josh spits out his smoothie.

"Maya? Come on don't be gross. That's my niece. Actually that's our niece." Josh tells her wiping the smoothie spit off the table. "Yes I know boing but I'm not speaking as her aunt. I'm in best friend mode and as said best friend I want to know if she did the nasty with the cowboy over here?"

Josh chokes on his smoothie and stands up. "I'm out." He stands up holding his hands up. "Hold up I'll come with." Lucas tells him sliding out. Riley laughs scooting over when Lucas whispers in her ear. "Don't forget we still need to discuss our date."

He kisses her cheek making them heat up as he walks away with Josh. Riley looks at her hands smiling as Maya watches her. "Okay what was that?" She asks when the blush on Riley's cheeks had yet to disappear.

"He asked me out on a date." Riley beamed still blushing and smiling ear to ear. "Well the cowboy finally got on the horse and asked you out?" Maya asked laughing as Riley shook her head at the mention of the cowboy. "Yeah he asked my dad's permission first." Maya widen her eyes and chokes on her smoothie.

"What?! I missed it? Did your dad go crazy and fake a heart attack?" Riley shook her head and explained what went down with Lucas and her dad. "It was so sweet Maya I never had a guy think to asks my dad his permission."

Maya smiled at her seeing a smile on her best friend's face she never had before. "Well then we need a girls sleepover and go shopping then don't we?" Riley nodded her head smiling uncontrollably that Maya had to tell her to stop it.

"So you have a thing for my niece huh?" Josh asked Lucas as Farkle and Zay moved closer on the couch to hear what Lucas had to say. Lucas looks at them weirdly as they watch the mets game at his apartment.

"Why do I feel like you guys want me to break into song like in grease?" The guys look at him and start laughing. "Dude you could never be Danny Zuko." Zay tells him hi fiving Josh. "Oh and you can Isaiah?" Lucas asked folding his arms across his chest.

While the guys were trying to figure out who was the better Danny Zuko the girls were downstairs in Riley's apartment watching on Riley's laptop as Farkle decided to FaceTime with Smackle when it started.

"Oh my gosh. How do I record this and use it against Zay later?" Vanessa asked laughing at Zay and Lucas doing the hand jive in front of each other. "Don't fret Vanessa my beloved has started recording everything." Smackle tells them as she munches on a pickle with peanut butter Riley keeps handy for her.

"You know we should go up there and show them how to really hand jive." Maya tells them while her and Darby help Smackle off the couch. "Peaches I can't go up there. My brownies have twenty more minutes left." Maya gives her a look and Riley gives it right back.

"Don't even Maya Matthews you asked for them!" Riley puts her hands on her hips tapping her foot at her. "Fine. Little niece of mine. What if we go and bring them down for brownies? Don't pretend you aren't dying to see huckleberry?" Maya tells her noticing the blush appear on Riley's cheeks.

Maya and Darby took that as a yes and go upstairs. "Well looks like girls night is now couples night Vanessa says as she helps Smackle waddle to the bathroom. Riley smiles and continues cleaning up the kitchen while singing and dancing to herself.

"Need a partner?" Lucas whispers after watching her a few minutes as he was the first one down to her apartment. "Hi." Riley smiles looking at him as he moves closer. "Hi." He tells her moving even closer grabbing her hand. "Hey."

They stare at each other as the rest of the group come in with Zay saying. "Told you he pushed us all out the way just so they could stare at each other." Maya hits him as Riley and Lucas pull apart from each other blushing.

"So what should we do now?" Farkle asked as he sits with Smackle. Riley looked over at Maya who had her mischievous smile on. "No. Nope no way!" Riley tells her shaking her head and waving her hands back and forth. "Don't worry I'm sure ranger Rick will protect you."

"Yeah I'll protect you." He whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. "You don't even know what I need protection from?" She whispers back to him. He shrugs tickling her sides as he walks away making her smile and shake her head.

"Okay John Carpenter Halloween!" Maya cheers as Riley bites her lip putting the brownies on the table as Lucas pulls her on his lap. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked as she tries to get out his grasp. "I'm protecting you baby."

Everyone laughs as Riley glares at him still trying to get up. "Riles just sit there. You know you get scared as soon as the music plays." Maya tells her as Riley narrows her eyes at her. "I do n...Aah!" She screams when Lucas runs his hand up her back.

He chuckles as she turns around and hits him. "Such a jerk." He pouts and pulls her closer to his chest. "Is that anyway to talk to your future husband?" She shakes her head as Zay jokes and says he thought they already were married.

Riley shifts on Lucas lap trying her best to ignore the fact he was watching her instead of the movie. She bit her lip pushing his hand away everytime he drum or dance his fingers on her hip.

"Stop it." She whispers to him. He chuckles and turns towards the movie but Riley hides her head in his neck and all he can feel is her breath on his skin. He wraps his arms around her and hears her breath hitch.

"Don't worry baby I got you." She lifts her face glaring at him before he cups her cheek and she looks at his lips. They both lean forward but Zay scares Vanessa making her scream breaking their gaze and she looks back at the screen and Lucas throws popcorn at Zay.

"Peaches I can't believe you." Riley tells her as she walks into a dressing room. Maya looks under the door making Riley shriek. "To what are you referring to?" Riley opens the door and tosses the dress she didn't like at her.

"You know what I'm talking about Penelope." Maya glares at her making Riley smile at the mention of her middle name. "Riles just admit you two were red because you made out?" Riley blushes and tries not to look at Maya who could see her face.

After the movie Maya suggested a game and nominated Lucas and Riley as first victims. They stand and she pushes them in the closet that Josh had open for her and said they couldn't come out for five minutes. Suffice it to say Lucas kept poking her and she kissed him to stop him.

 **6-See The Floating Lights Like In Tangled**

Riley had twirl in front of her mirror trying to pull down the dark purple dress to cover more of her knocking knees. She didn't know why she was so nervous she had gone out with Lucas a couple of times already.

"Calm down Riley it's just Lucas." She tells herself as she heads to the living room. "Don't you mean future husband?" Zay jokes nudging Maya making Riley hit him in the back of the head. "Zay what are you even doing here?" She grabs her jacket and opens the door right as Lucas was about to knock.

"Couldn't wait to see your husband huh baby?" Lucas tells her pinching her cheek. "I thought you were my future husband?" She tells him smacking his hand away. Lucas walks closer to her with his hands behind his back. "So you admit I am your future husband?"

Riley's cheeks heat up and she pushes him out the door towards the elevator. "Okay you two have fun." Maya shouts as Zay puts his arm around her. "Yes and young man no funny business that's our little girl. So you have her home by ten."

Riley shakes her head as Lucas tells him no problem sir with a salute. "Isn't it wonderful dear seems like just yesterday they were making out in a closet." Zay tells Maya wiping his fake tears. "I know and now they're going on a first date."

Riley was glad the elevator came quickly and they could get on. "It's not funny." Riley tells Lucas when they walk outside and he was still laughing. "Oh come on future Mrs. Friar it was funny." He grabs her hand twirling her in place making her giggle.

"So where are we going on this date?" Riley asked glad she had wore flats and not heels since they were still walking. "It's a surprise but don't worry we are almost there." He tells her as they get closer to the park.

He leads her to a little picnic area that was covered with a table cloth and a candle with a basket next to it. "Ma femme our table awaits." Lucas tells her bowing as she giggles and curtsy walking passed him.

"This is amazing." She whispers as she sits down and he lights the candle. "Well nothing but the best for you my dear." Riley lowers her head hiding her blushing face. "Hey." Lucas whispers lifting her chin. "In case I forget you look beautiful tonight."

She smiles and Lucas clears his throat gesturing at himself. "You look nice tonight." Riley tells him giggling as he fake gasps. "You're such a dork." He winks and pulls out their food. As they eat their homemade pizza Riley sees people walking past them. "What's going on?"

Lucas stands and smacks his hand to his head taking her hand. "It was my surprise. But they're early." She smiles and sees a group of people holding lanterns and oars Riley starts to get excited. She starts bouncing a little and Lucas kisses her hand and goes to talk with the coordinator.

Riley smiled as she watches Lucas talk with the coordinator and couldn't help feeling completely giddy with excitement. This was something on her list she figured she probably have to do herself since nobody was as crazy for Disney movies like her.

Lucas walks back up to her and sees her smiling and bouncing. "Let's go ma femme." He tells her holding out his hand for her to take. She grabs his hand as he intertwined them and introduces her to the group.

They each get on a boat and row out to the middle of the water. "Here you go." Lucas tells her handing her one. She smiles holding it in her hand as Marc the coordinator of the event lights it for her.

"This would be even bet..." she gasps looking around as someone turned on a radio and started playing "I see the light" the song rapunzel and Flynn rider sing on the boat. She softly sings as one by one everyone lets their lanterns go. "It's beautiful isn't it Luke?" Riley asked looking at them in the sky.

"Yeah it sure is." He tells her making her blush when she sees he's looking at her. They get back on land and Riley is still bouncing and watching all the lanterns float in the sky. She looks at Lucas and sees him with his phone out taking her picture.

She shakes her head and looks back up smiling. They walk back to their picnic and sit as Riley hummed to herself. "How?" She asks looking at Lucas. "How what?" He asks smiling at her. "This?" She gestures around and up at the sky. "You can't be real?" She tells him shaking her head.

He looks at her weirdly and sits next to her grabbing her hands and putting them on his cheeks. "Real." He places them over his heart and whispers. "Real." Riley could feel his heart beating and smiled. "Let's go I have one more surprise."

Riley tilts her head at him and he winks as they head out the park and hail a cab. She giggles as they arrive at the bakery. "Lucas it's not open anymore." He holds up one hand and knock four times on the door. She sees a light come on and Auggie appears opening the door.

"Welcome to the bakery of free pastries of those who know the owner!" He yells throwing up his hands. Lucas chuckles while Riley punches Auggie in the arm as she passes him. He closes the door and Riley looks at him and then at Lucas who leads her to the kitchen.

"What are you doing? You aren't about to make me bake you something are you? Riley asks as she sit on the counter. "Nope I'm about to show you my baking skills." He tells her tying an apron on.

She watches as he grabs a mixing bowl and starts grabbing his ingredients mixing them together. She smiles as he wipes his forehead and ends up wiping flour on it. She pulls out her phone and snaps a picture of him as he puts the cake in the oven.

She makes a pot of coffee and they wait for the cake to finish. Riley turned on the radio and opened the window letting the air mix in with the cake. Lucas walks out the back with a piece of cake and places it in front of her.

She takes a bite and he watches waiting for her reaction. "Well?" He asked when she takes another bite. She smiles and smells the air grabbing his hand and going outside. "Wait was the cake good?" He asked as she shushes him and looks up at the sky.

"What are we waiting for?" He whispers as she closes her eyes. She points up and it starts lightly raining on them. She smiles with her eyes closed and he wraps his arms around her waist. She opens her eyes looking at him as she puts her arms around his neck.

He moves closer to her and she bites her lip as he looks at her. She smiles and he kisses her slowly sending tingles down her spine and goosebumps to pepper her skin as the rain fell down on them. "Perfect." Riley whispers when they pull apart.

Lucas chuckles and kisses her again before pulling her out of the rain. Riley touches her lips as Lucas tells her her mom gave him baking lessons. She smiled and knew she was marking two off her list that night.

 **2-Have A Perfect Kiss In The Rain**

 **Side note I know you can't light lanterns in New York parks cause it's illegal but for my story it isn't. Enjoy. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

With summer coming to an end Riley had only three more items to mark off. She wasn't even sure she mark off two let alone almost finish it. She hummed to herself as she finished her last shift at the bakery. With the school year starting up she was going to have less time for the bakery.

Lucas was sad about it since he claimed he would have to start paying for his food since he couldn't pay Riley in kisses anymore. She steps off the elevator and giggles to herself when she hears Lucas talking to Pluto.

"Come on are you trying to tell me Julia Childs couldn't beat Bobby Flay in a cookout?" Pluto barked and Lucas barked back at him. "Pluto loves Bobby Flay you better be careful." Riley tells him as she opens her door and sees them in a stare down.

They both look towards her getting off the couch and Riley bends down petting Pluto first. "How's my favorite guy?" She tells him scratching behind his ear. She looks up at Lucas and sees him shaking his head at her. "Aww don't be jealous." She tells him standing up and scratching behind his head.

He smiles and smacks her hand away before pulling her back to him. "You must think you're real cute don't you?" He whispers in her ear making her giggle. "Actually I do." She tells him putting her arms around his neck.

He smiles and puts his hands on her waist and kisses her. After their first date they went on a couple of more and made it official after the fifth much to the annoyance of her dad. He was hoping they would only have one date but everytime they had dinner he muttered he knew the story under his breath.

"So what's for dinner?" Riley asked seeing Lucas look at her with wide eyes. "I was supposed to make dinner tonight wasn't I?" He asked scrunching his nose making Riley nod her head yes. "But you make it so much better baby." He tells her kissing her neck.

She smiles closing her eyes when she opens them and gasps pushing him. "You pig! I know what you're trying to do?" He chuckles as she smacks him in the chest. "You did this last week too." She walks into the kitchen grabbing a water.

"Aw you love it." He tells her putting his head on her shoulder. She laughs and giggles as he kisses her neck again. "This isn't getting you out of dinner mister." He groans putting his head on her shoulder gently biting her.

"How about Chinese I'll buy." She nods and he kisses her once more before grabbing his jacket. He opens the door and sees Smackle midknock. "Hey Smackle." Lucas says smiling at her. "Hello Lucas." She tells him slightly waving as she passes him. Riley and him share a look usually Smackle would flirt with him but she wasn't.

"Hey Smackle what's wrong?" Riley asked as she helped her sit on the couch. "Would you call me boring?" Smackle asked rubbing her belly. Riley looks at her weirdly and lets out a little laugh. "Isadora you are far from boring. Did someone call you that?"

"Well as you know Farkle and I have our annual dinner and a movie at home night." Smackle looks at Riley who nods along. "Well I suggested going out and he said why this is more my speed and continued eating." She starts to tear up and Riley gives her a tissue.

"What happened after that?" She asked as Smackle blew her nose. "Well I started crying and threw my slipper at him and came here." Riley gives her a little hug which Smackle accepts graciously after years of tenseness.

"Well why come to me? Why not work it out with him?" Smackle shakes her head and pulls out a little folded paper from her coat pocket. She hands it to Riley who opens it up and looks at it with wide eyes. "You want to do this?" She gestures at the paper. "This?"

Smackle lets out a tiny laugh as Riley looks over the items on her list. "Please say you'll help me? I figured we could do them together?" Riley looks at her with wide eyes. "Okay maybe not the number five but the second one you could right?"

Riley smiles telling her she could and Smackle lets out a little yay. "I should call dearest and let him know where I am." Smackle tells her as she helps her off the couch. "He must be so sick with worry." She shakes her head as Smackle heads into her room.

"Hey beautiful. I got dinner." Lucas announces as he walks in. "I got those fried chicken wings Smackle likes is she still here?" He asks putting the food down. Riley nods and hangs Smackle list on the fridge next to hers.

Lucas looked at it and nearly choked on the water he was drinking when he sees her list. "Smackle wants to do this?" He asks with wide eyes looking at Riley. She laughs as Smackle comes in the kitchen.

"Indeed I intend to Lucas and once you see me in what should have been our natural state you will try to steal me from my beloved. However I won't let you." She winks making him chuckle as they sit down and eat.

 **5-Skinny Dip (Smackle addition)**

When Farkle came over and Smackle told him what she planned to do he nearly fainted. Luckily Lucas was behind him and caught him standing him up right as Smackle explained why she wanted to do it.

"Farkle much like Riley I don't want to go through life with my hands folded. We always stuck to the status quo and right now I want to mix the wrong elements together and see what I can make."

"Are you following this?" Lucas whispered to Riley when Smackle started talking about science. Riley lightly giggles nodding her head and shushing him. Farkle looked at her and sighed. "Isadora is this because I unintentionally called you boring over dinner the other night?"

She nodded and smiled down at her ever growing belly. "Actually I'm doing this for me and for him." She grabs Farkle hand placing it on her stomach. "I think little Albert issac newton minkus wants his mom to unfold her hands Farkle." Riley tells him snapping their expressions as the baby kicks.

"Okay but I have some conditions for this?" Farkle tells her as he places a gently kiss on her stomach. With the exception of Darby who got blackmailed into helping her dad at a dental convention the gang head out to the Minkus beach house.

Riley had told the rest of them what was happening everyone was on board except Josh who said he wasn't ready to be scarred for life seeing his niece in her birthday suit. And Zay who kept making dirty comments and Vanessa told him he was no longer invited.

"Okay how are we doing this?" Farkle asked as they sit on the beach soaking up the sun. "Well I was originally going to do it at ten. But Smackle you can do it then." Riley tells her as Lucas looks over at her knowing she wanted to go at midnight.

"Shouldn't just the girls go and then skinny dip with their husbands and or huckleberry later?" Maya adds taking off her sunglasses. The girls share a look and agree that's what they should do. Although the boys had to promise to keep Zay tied up who kept saying he would be waiting with a camera.

After dinner the girls go down to the water in nothing but a towel. They stood at the waters edge dipping their toes at first. "So who wants to go first?" Vanessa asked clutching her towel tightly against her body.

Riley and Smackle share a look and nod. Since technically it was on their list they decided they would drop towel and go in first. They take a deep breath and and drop their towels with Maya and Vanessa going wide eyed.

"Smackle don't take this the wrong way but you should always be naked it agrees with you." Maya tells her making the genius girl blush. "Why thank you Maya. I like to keep myself in the best form not just for myself but for Farkle who does enjoy my body."

Riley and Maya grimace not wanting that image of their best guy friend in their heads. "Okay Smackle ready?" Riley asked holding out her hand. Smackle places hers in Riley's and they head into the water letting out a tiny shriek at the coldness.

Maya and Vanessa drop their towels running into the water and start shivering. "Wow it is cold!" Maya shouts hugging herself as Riley floats on her back staring at the stars and moon. They laugh and swim with Vanessa joking their were five full moons out that night.

"So glad you did this Smackle?" Maya asks as they run out the water wrapping their towels around their bodies. "Yes. I never thought I would attempt something like this however it was an experience I throughly enjoyed." The girls smile heading back into the house except Riley who was captivated by the stars.

"I didn't know this beach had mermaids?" She turns and sees Lucas with his towel draped over his shoulder grinning at her. "Well we only come out at night." She tells him biting her lip as he chuckles staring at her. "So you coming in or you just gonna gawk at me all night?"

Lucas grins dropping his towel and lowering his shorts before running in the water. "Shit it's freezing how are you not cold?" He asks as he shivers much like the girls were before they got use to the water.

"Mermaids don't get cold." She tells him splashing water at him as he tries to grab her. He goes underwater with her searching around her in the moonlight trying to find him when he pops up behind her. "Gotcha." He whispers in her ear chuckling when she yelps from fright.

She turns around putting her hands around his head kissing him. He groans into her mouth as he feels her wrapping her legs around his waist underwater. "We should definitely start having naked Wednesday at the apartment." He tells her kissing her neck. "Your such a pig." Riley giggles as she smacks him in the back when he grabs her butt under the water.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy it baby." He whispers into her ear making her giggle more. "It doesn't have to be Wednesday maybe Saturday since we both would be off that day." She shakes her head and smiles at him as he tells her it could be a weekly thing.

"So.." Lucas tells her moving her back and forth through the water as she giggles. "So." Riley smiles as Lucas tries to spin her in the water. "I see your list only has two more items to check off." Riley nods her head as Lucas pulls her closer to him. "I'm pretty interested to know when you plan to cross off your number one?" He whispers in her ear.

"Me too." She whispers back. He pulls back from her cupping her cheeks and was about to kiss her when she speaks. "Although I'm still waiting on my prince to show up so I can." She bites her lip as he narrows his eyes at her. "Oh really your prince huh?" She nods holding onto his arms giggling again.

"Yeah kissing frogs is just not fun anymore." He chuckles moving closer to her again. "Well maybe you should kiss me then?" Riley bobs her head side to side and smiles at him. "I don't think kissing pigs will help." He opens his mouth to speak when she pulls his face to hers kissing him.

"Hey lovebirds there are others that want to get frisky in the ocean!" They look up and see Zay grinning at them. "We should go in we're starting to prune." Riley tells him looking at their hands. He chuckles and gets out first slipping his shorts on before handing her her towel.

 **2-Dress As My Favorite Insect (Smackle list)**

The next morning Riley slips on her black and red tights and adjusts her antennas on her head. "Hey ladybug Riley." Lucas chuckles sitting up in bed kissing her shoulder and putting his head on her. Riley smiles throwing her head back when he starts kissing her.

"Nice outfit" He chuckles between kisses Riley looks down and smiles. This was another item on Smackle list. She never really had much of a childhood since she enjoyed science and learning new things. So Riley suggested combing her love for science and playing dress up together. Hence the ladybug outfit.

"So you guys are gonna walk around town like this?" Lucas asks laying back down and gesturing at Riley's tank top and skirt covered in ladybugs.

Riley stood up shaking her head and heading for the closet. "Oh no." She walks back out laying his outfit on him. "We all are. So chop chop Friar." He grimace and sits up shaking his head at her.

Riley sits on him putting her arms around his neck. "Come on please?" She whispers kissing his neck. He shakes his head and she slowly starts to unbutton his pajama shirt kissing his chest. "Okay."

He groans closing his eyes. Riley shouts yay and gets up smoothing out her skirt. "Get dressed then." She tells him giggling as she walks out the door. "Tease!" Lucas shouts shaking his head he chuckles when he hears her shout pig back to him.

Lucas knew he must really be in love with Riley if he was willing to subject himself to this kind of embarrassment. He had on a dark jeans with ladybugs on the butt pockets and on the front pockets with a tshirt with a giant ladybug and tiny little ones surrounding it.

He knew it has been only two month but looking at himself now he knew it had to be. He looked at his outfit once more in the bathroom and groan putting on the ladybug headband with antenna Riley left for him.

He goes downstairs and frowns when Riley snaps his picture and Maya starts to laugh at him. "Oh boy ranger Rick you look ridiculous!" He mimicked her walking to the couch where Riley sits with him. "Peaches he looks adorable leave him alone."

Lucas lifts her legs on him and whispers in her ear. " I think you look adorable." She starts giggling and Maya grimace and tells them bleh. Everyone was downstairs dressed like their favorite insect except Josh who refused to come downstairs.

"Boing just come down. What kind of bumblebee would I be without my bumblebee king?" Maya yells up the stairs making everyone laugh. "No way Maya I'm not going!" He yells back. "Come on uncle Josh the other guys are dressed up." Riley shouts standing by Maya.

Riley looked at the guys and snapped their picture. Zay was dressed like a butterfly wings and all just like Vanessa and Farkle and Smackle were dressed like their favorite grasshopper. Maya goes up and you hear Josh scream making the rest of them laugh.

A few minutes later Maya comes down smiling as everyone tried hard not to laugh at Josh pulling at his bumblebee shirt like a little kid. "One word and I go back upstairs." Josh tells everyone as Riley snaps his picture.

"Dreamboat I think you look handsome and I appreciate you doing this for me." Smackle tells him as they get up heading for the door. He smiles and Riley pinches his cheek. "Yeah uncle Josh bee yourself." He glares at her as Lucas and her walk out the door laughing.

They walk around town with people looking at them. Although it embarrassed the boys who were walking together since the girls were walking arm in arm they didn't mind to much since Smackle had a huge smile on her face.

"Oh look they have a face painting booth!" Smackle cheers pointing at it and walking with Riley down to get their faces painted. "Smackle what are you going to get painted?" Riley asked looking at the different faces the girl could do.

She turned and seen Smackle already sitting and being turned into a cat. She smiled picking up her camera and snapping a couple of pictures. Riley sits down next getting her face turned into a bunny. Vanessa and Maya got little butterflies and bumblebees on their cheeks.

 **3-Get A Tattoo/Henna Tattoo**

After the face painting they walk down the pier more and Smackle stops and points at the booth Farkle looked up for her the night before. "Dearest would you like to partake in this experience with me?" Smackle asked holding his hand and giving it a little squeeze.

He smiles at her and they inspect the the book of henna designs. "Is that safe for they baby?" Lucas asks watching as Smackle holds out her wrist. "Yeah we did the research the night before." Riley tells him taking her picture again as she smiles for them and rubs her belly.

The henna artist finishes and starts on Farkle. Smackle covered her wrist since she wanted to reveal hers and Farkle together. Farkle sat for a little longer than Smackle since it seemed he was getting more.

"Okay ready Isadora?" Farkle asked as they held their wrist in before holding them out for the gang to see. "I don't get it." Lucas whispers to Riley who explains the tattoos as they started to walk.

Smackle had ended up getting the elements that the stars are made of and Farkle got the elements that mars is made up of. "I still don't get it." Lucas tells her making her smile.

She explain how in school they were always arch enemies always competing with each other and the stars was something they both agreed upon. Which was a topic they talked about well into the night one night which turn into their first date.

"And mars was where Farkle always wanted to go but couldn't convince anyone to go with until Smackle agreed moving there was a excellent idea when they ruled the world. When she said that Farkle kissed her and they declared their love for one another."

Lucas intertwined their hands kissing hers and making Riley blush. "That sounds like one amazing love story." She nods snapping his picture as they stop for a minute when Maya wanted an ice cream.

"But I think ours could rival theirs." He whispers in her ear making her cheeks heat up a deep red. "Hey Darby texted and said we are under no circumstances to get a tattoo without her." Maya laughs walking towards Riley who was leaning on Lucas.

"She wants us to wait? She's at a dental convention?" Riley tells Maya as they start laughing. "Actually I'm not." They turn and see her smiling until she sees their get up and starts laughing taking their picture.

"What are you guys wearing?" Darby asks still laughing as they walk to the tattoo parlor Zay had found. Maya tells her how they were having a Smackle day and Darby smiles at the genius girl.

"Okay who is getting a tattoo?" Zay asked everyone but Farkle and Smackle raise their hand and go inside. "What cha doing there baby?" Lucas asks walking up and kissing Riley's shoulder. I'm looking for the perfect spot for my tattoo." He chuckles and kisses her tapping her shoulder.

"Right here on my favorite spot." She blushes as she goes inside the room with Lucas holding her hand. Once everyone was finished they walk on beach with Darby who got a Lily on her hip leaving with the guy she met at the convention who was waiting for her.

They have dinner at a little pizza place with everyone showing off their tattoos. Maya and Josh got matching ones on their wrist of their initials and Zay got a music note which really only made sense to him. Vanessa got a butterfly on her shoulder blade while Riley got a purple cat holding a ball that looked like Pluto.

After dinner they spent the rest of the day walking around the pier enjoying the end of summer fireworks they had and danced under the stars. "So my little bunny ladybug." Lucas chuckles as he twirls Riley as they danced.

"You having fun?" Riley giggles nodding as they dance under the stars with everyone. "You know." Riley tells him putting her arms around his neck. "You never told us what tattoo you got?" She dances her fingers to his shirt trying to sneak a peek.

He pulls her close and whispers in her ear. "Not yet. I want it to be my moment one we won't forget." She tilts her head looking at him and bites her lip. "So this isn't your moment?" He shakes his head twirling her again.

"My moment will be my moment."

 **One chapter left.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Four months later-3 days before Christmas**

Lucas shook his leg as he waited for the nurse to finish wrapping his wrist up. He couldn't believe this happened. He looks at the nurse again who he felt was moving slower than a slug on the ground. He shook his leg again looking out the curtain to see if he could see if Riley was back yet from taking an X-ray.

X-ray. He broke her. He didn't need the X-ray to tell him her ankle was broken. He couldn't believe he actually broke Riley. Why did he have to take her ice skating. Why did he think he could ice skate? If anything he blamed that ten year old who kept taunting him just because he had to hold onto Riley's arms again.

He knew he should have ignored the boy like Riley told him but he couldn't. That little punk kept skating around him making silly faces at him and calling him a wimp because he couldn't skate alone. He shouldn't have let go of Riley's hands but he couldn't let the boy win.

So like a dummy he skates slowly off by himself while he watched Riley who admit was better on roller skates skate around giggling.

He couldn't believe this was how Riley and him were spending their anniversary in the emergency room. This was not how he wanted the night to go for them.

Official they had technically only been together for four months but he liked to tell her they were together since the moment she kissed him. He loved telling her that since she look away and he could see the blush on her cheeks.

He let out an audible groan making the nurse shake her head. Riley had warned her when she went up that Lucas would get fidgety and do her best to stall and ignore him until she came back down. "Mr. Friar if you would stop moving we would be done already." He sighs tapping his fingers on his leg again growing more impatient.

The nurse finally finishes just as another nurse wheels Riley back towards them. Lucas looks at her and even though she was smiling he still felt like such a jerk. "Luke I'm fine see." She tells him showing off her wrap she had to wear until they put her cast on. "No you aren't princess your ankle is broken." He whispers kneeling in front of her wheelchair.

Riley blushes as he calls her princess. It started off as a joke when they had went to find Halloween costumes for Maya's party and she wanted to be a princess which they didn't have. He told her she would always be one with or without the crown. He first called her it to make her laugh but now it was her nickname.

She cups his cheeks and places a small kiss on it. "Well Ms. Matthews we can fit you for that cast tomorrow morning at nine. But for now go home and rest that ankle." Riley smiles and thanks him as a nurse wheels her out to the parking lot while Lucas hails them a cab.

The whole ride home Lucas made Riley put her foot on his lap while he rubbed her legs keeping her warm from the cold. "Luke I can walk okay." Riley shakes her head as Lucas made her get on his back and carries her up the step and onto the elevator.

He shakes his head and presses the button to her floor. "Bear I think I'll be okay." He smiles at the nickname she gave him when he finally showed her his tattoo. He didn't want to show everyone since he knew Maya would make fun of him. It was a bear wearing a cowboy hat.

He had got the idea from her when they talked the night before getting tattoos about her bear and he told her about his. Much like her his bear ended up getting lost and he was upset about it. Riley thought it was so cute even though he said it wasn't a very masculine bear. Riley still loved it.

He carried her to her door fumbling with her keys as Riley slides down his back hopping on her one good leg. "Riley you're supposed to be on my back." Lucas scolds her as she somehow managed to bend down grabbing the keys and opening her door. She starts hopping in when Lucas grabs her picking her up and making her gasps.

He closes the door and Pluto barks at him as he places Riley on the couch with a pillow under her ankle. "Lucas sit down I'm fine this." She gestures at her ankle. "Isn't your fault. I told you that." He doesn't listen and goes to get her a drink and something to eat as Pluto continues to bark at him.

"Yes it is. Look even Pluto is barking at me and he never does that unless we are arguing about what to watch." Riley giggles knowing that was true since they were doing that very thing when she woke up.

"He's barking because you picked me up and didn't let me scratch behind his ear and say hello to him." Lucas looks at her and then at Pluto who was looking at Riley too. He sighs and picks him up taking him to Riley who smiles and scratches behind his ear. Lucas sets him down and he stops with Riley giving him a look telling him see.

Riley shook her head as Lucas ordered Italian and carried her to bed setting up a tray so she could eat her food. "Luke you can't keep carrying me with your sprained wrist. The doctor gave me crutches remember?" She gestures to the living room where he left them.

"No I deserve more than this measly sprain. I should be.." Riley rolls her eyes pulling Lucas down by his shirt and kisses him. "What was that for?" He whispers when they pull apart. She smiles poking his nose. "To get you to stop blaming yourself for this." She puts her hands on his face making him look at her.

"And you didn't break me Friar." He goes to object but she shushes him. "I'm okay and this isn't even my first broken bone. So don't blame yourself or I will kick your butt." He chuckles as he kisses her before hearing the doorbell.

He goes to answer bringing back the food with wide eyes. "What?" She asks seeing his face. He sets the food on the bed and rubs his neck. "You might not blame me but I know a couple of people who will." Riley laughs making Lucas look at her weirdly. "If anyone has complaints they can go through me to get to you."

Lucas smiles kissing her once more and knew he was madly in love with her and wanted to say it to her but after the trip to the hospital he knew he couldn't. "This wasn't how I thought the night would go." He whispers as they ate in bed watching a movie. Riley looks at him smirking as he turns to her.

"How did you think this night was gonna go huh? Trying to have your way with me?" Riley smiled running her hand up his chest. "Aren't I the one with the dirty thoughts here?" Lucas asked shaking his head. She shrugs smiling at him. "Well you teased me this morning so I thought I play the pig role for a bit."

Lucas chuckles and asked how he teased her. "You know what you were doing. Walking around here shirtless hanging up the rest of the Christmas decorations." He shakes his head leaning over and kissing her.

The next morning they make their way back to the hospital so Riley could get her cast on. The doctor told her if she didn't want the cast he could give her a boot which she preferred since last time when she broke her arm she was itchy. "Okay well you should be good to go use the crutches and no pressure on that ankle."

Riley thanked him and made him scold Lucas since he wouldn't let her use the crutches and insisted on carrying her. "I can't believe you told him to yell at me." Lucas tells her as they get in the cab heading home. "Well you deserved it you keep pretending this happened because of you."

He gives her a look and she sticks her tongue out at him. "So you know we are going to have to tell everyone tonight right?" Riley tells him as she finally got to use her crutches after wacking him a couple of times making their cab driver laugh as they got out. "Why tonight?" He asked pressing the button on the elevator.

"Well we are having Christmas dinner at your parents place tomorrow and I'm sure everyone is going to find out eventually." Lucas groan covering his face with his hands.

"Bear don't I already told you I would kick anyone's butt who tries to attack you about this." He puts his hands down smiling at her. He was close to blurting out he loved her but the elevator opens and he holds it in a little longer.

Riley wakes the next morning wincing from the pain of her ankle and looks over at Lucas spot seeing he was gone but left a rose and a note.

 _Had to go in emergency at the clinic. Your pills are on your nightstand with a glass of water. Only one they probably will make you sleepy so eat before. But no getting up. Lucas._

"How am I suppose to eat if I can't get up?" She said aloud about to call him when she noticed a string tied to her boot. She looks at it weirdly then pulls it. She starts laughing when the string pulls in a tray on what looked like a makeshift car. She looks at it seeing a plate with coffee and a breakfast sandwich and muffin.

She giggles wondering how he managed to keep the food warm when he had left already. "Are you decent Riley?" She smiles and says yes as Farkle and Smackle come in with little Albert Isaac. "How?" Riley laughs as Smackle hands her her godson.

"Lucas called figured we be least likely to murder him. Since he made you break your ankle." Farkle tells her sitting on the bed as Riley shakes her head at him. "He didn't do this a little punk on ice skates did." Farkle and Smackle exchange a look and then stare at her with wide eyes.

"Wow Riley I've never heard you speak like that of children before?" Smackle tells her grabbing the baby so she could eat. "I know but he was trying to ruin a perfectly amazing night with Lucas." Smackle smiles at her. "So you two shared I love yous with each other?"

Riley groans shaking her head laying back. "No. Unfortunately we spent a majority of the night in the emergency room and then Lucas went into protective and blaming himself mode. But I do love him." Smackle and Farkle both smile at her knowing Lucas felt the same way for her.

"Do I look okay?" Riley asked hopping on one foot in her green Christmas dress trying to get her shoe. "Princess what did I tell you I would help you. I did help you dress remember?" He tells her carrying her back to the bed and grabbing her shoe.

"How could I forget it took you two hours to help me." He looks up at her smirking. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it." Her cheeks heat up and she hits him with her foot. "Let's go you pig. Don't forget the presents."

 **1-Find Your Epic Love**

Riley held Lucas hand the whole way as they drove with the genius couple. He would chew his lip and she would turn his head planting a small kiss on his lips to get him to smile. "Be brave my love." Riley whispers as they pull up to his parents place seeing their moms waiting outside.

He takes a deep breath and turns to her. "Kiss me quick baby because I'm sure this is the last time you will see me tonight." Riley giggles even though she knew he was serious. "I'll kiss you if you stop blaming yourself." He smiles at her cupping her cheek and kisses her.

Lucas steps out first grabbing Riley's crutches out and then helping her out the car. "Riley sweetheart what happened?" Their moms asks together making their way to her. They help her out talking with her as Lucas grabs the presents and takes a deep breath before going in.

"You!" Cory and Maya shout together walking towards him when he enters the house. He widens his eyes and steps back when Riley whistles and holds out her crutch in front of him.

"Listen up! Lucas didn't cause this we were having a perfectly good time and a little boy taunting Lucas pushed him into me causing us to fall. So there will be no blaming him for this." She gestures at her boot putting her crutch down. "Got it?" Everyone nods and goes back to the living room.

Riley huffs and turns to Lucas who was ready to tell her he loved her when his mom starts talking to her. He couldn't help smiling every since he introduced Riley to his parents they fell in love with her instantly treating her like she was family.

"Okay secret santa time!" Riley announces as she hands Smackle her gift. She opens it and smiles pulling out the photo album. Riley had gathered all the photos she took of Smackle and Farkle and then their new bundle of joy. "Thank you Riley it's wonderful." They all hand each other their gifts and all that was left was Riley.

"Who got Riley?" Maya asked looking at everyone. Josh holds up his hand smiling as Maya hits him. "What? She can't actually use them now that she is broken." Riley grabs the box sticking her tongue out at him as he sits down. She opens it and laughs pulling out the roller skates.

"I figured since you and Lucas go there all the time you might want your own pair." Riley smiles at him as she puts the box down. They all get up heading outside when they see it started snowing. Lucas goes to grab their coats and doesn't see Riley anymore.

He walks into the living room and sees her sitting in the bay window his parents had smiling at the snow falling outside. He pats his pocket and takes a deep breath walking towards her. "Hey." He smiles sitting down next to her. "Hi." He grabs her hand kissing it and making her blush.

"So I know we said no gifts since we were doing the secret Santa but.." he digs in his pocket pulling out the box with an envelope on top. He takes the envelope off and hands her the gift. She scrunches her face at him and he pokes her nose making her giggle.

She opens the box and gasps pulling out the charm bracelet. She smiles as she a little bear along with a princess crown. A charm of a dog, a little pig and a heart with the words I love you on it.

She looks up at him and he smiles grabbing the box as she hears a rattle inside it. "Don't worry that's present number two. Here." He hands her the envelope again.

She opens its and finds three cards inside of it. She looks at him and sees he looks nervous chewing his lip again. "Hey you okay?" She whispers cupping his cheek. He holds her hand bringing it to his lips kissing it. "I'm good." She giggles softly as he gestures back to the envelope.

"To my little tease." Riley reads it and smacks Lucas in the chest as he laughs. She goes for the second card but Lucas stops her cupping her cheeks. She smiles and feels her heart beating out of control and says. "I love you." Lucas looks at her with wide eyes and smiles. "I love you too. Like a lot Riley."

She bites her lip and pulls him to her kissing him. She giggles when they pull back and he whispers. "You stole my moment." She looks at him and he pulls out the second card that read. "My moment will be my moment." She smiles as she looks at the card. "Sorry."

"So can I look at the third card now?" She asked grinning at him. He chuckles and nods handing her back the box again. "Read the card first please?" He chews his lip again and Riley looks at him weirdly. She pulls the last card out and sees it had more writing on it then the first two.

 _Riley if you read the second card then you know I love you. I think I always was in love with you before we even started dating. Nobody has captured my heart or got under my skin as much as you have. And I mean that in a good way._

 _I know we've only been together for a short time now but I can't help feeling like your the one for me. As corny as it sounds my epic love story most people search for. But now I don't have to.. well hopefully not as long as you say yes._

She looks up at him with tears in her eyes and he pulls out her second gift. She gasps when she sees it's a ring and he gets down on one knee in front of her. "I know we've only been." He starts to say before Riley interrupts him. "Yes!"

She shouts making him smile thinking about how he first asked her out. "Should I even finish?" He asks jokingly as she wipes her eyes. "No you don't I feel the same way but you should still asks your question?" He nods and slips the ring on her finger.

"Will you marry me?" She giggles nodding her head. He sits next to her kissing her. "You know you have to asks my dad's permission right?" She whispers as he wipes her cheeks. He chuckles and says "I actually did a month ago."

Riley looks at him and he grins nodding his head. "Is that why you came home looking freaked out and with only one shoe?" They both laugh as they sit there staring at the Christmas tree. "Thank you bear." Riley whispers leaning her head on his shoulder.

"For what princess?" She lifts her head and smiles. "For coming into my life and helping me with my list." Lucas kisses her and rubs her knuckles. "Well as your future husband I had to fulfill my duties for you ma femme."

 **2 1/2 years later**

After a wedding a year ago which almost didn't happen thanks in part to Cory hiding Lucas shoes so he couldn't get dressed Riley and Lucas were happy. They had moved into a little house which was unfortunate right next to Maya and Josh according to Lucas. Josh would always joke and tell him welcome to the club that consist of him and Topanga.

"Hey there hubby I have something for you." Riley smiles holding cards in her hand. "Okay what cha got there princess?" She hands him the first card that read Riley's new list. "New tradition baby?" Lucas teased poking her sides. She shakes her head and hands him the next one.

"Move into a house." He looks at her with a confused expression. "We already did that silly girl." She laughs and hands him the next. "Buy new clothes and furniture." He looks at her again and then at the cards. "Okay is this a new list or your grocery list?"

Riley punches him and hands him the last card. "Read." He looks at her and then down at the card. "Figure out names for the baby." Lucas whispers looking at it then at her. She smiles as he holds the card in his hand. "We are..." Lucas kisses her interrupting her.

"Guess I'm going to need more shoes when we tell your dad huh?" He chuckles as they pull apart. "I'm afraid so." He starts kissing her neck making her moan. "What are you doing?" She asks as he lays her down.

"I'm going for twins." Riley gasps as he continues kissing her. "Pig." She whispers in his ear. He looks at her and smiles. "Tease."

 **The End. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
